A certain Crossdressed Imagine Breaker
by Patacrepe-san
Summary: Kamijou Touma. Un garçon ordinaire en tous points, à l'exception de sa main droite. Mais sans savoir pourquoi, il se retrouve un jour transformé dans un corps de fille. Cependant, cela ne signifie pas que son succès auprès des femmes va chuter. La seule chose qu'il peut faire maintenant est d'essayer de s'adapter aux difficultés que ce changement de genre implique. Kamijou x harem.
1. Kamijou Touma

**Il s'agit de ma première fanfiction sur l'univers de Toaru majutsu no Index et aussi ma toute première fanfiction tout court. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.**

 **Disclaimer: L'oeuvre Toaru Majutsu no Index ne m 'appartient pas, ni même ses personnages.**

* * *

Se retrouver entourée par des délinquants dans une ruelle sombre de la Cité Académique doit être l'un des pires cauchemars pour une fille normale. La peur d'être battue, volée ou bien abusée sexuellement justifie totalement cette impression. Cela serait le cas pour n'importe quelle fille, mais pas pour Chiro Kirin.

Cette jeune fille à peine âgée de 14 ans n'avait aucune sorte d'empathie pour des choses telles que le bonheur ou la joie. Les premières personnes que Chiro détesta furent ses parents. Ou plutôt elle détestait la façon dont ils jouaient avec elle, la chouchoutaient ou lui montraient leur amour. Elle était incapable d'expliquer pourquoi, mais ce genre d'attitude la révulsait. Intérieurement, Chiro désirait quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose de plus intense que cette horrible vie paisible qu'elle menait.

Et cette chose était...

Du désespoir. Elle voulait un monde de désespoir, dans lequel personne n'aurait à vivre heureux, et pourrait souffrir de manière illimitée.

Le premier pas que fit Chiro vers la création de son monde utopique fut de tuer ses parents. Quand elle sentit couler sur ses mains le sang des personnes qui l'avaient mise au monde, elle ressentit pour la première fois ce qui était vraiment agréable. Et cette sensation, ce plaisir qu'elle éprouva, Chiro voulait le partager. Elle voulait que le monde entier connaisse le désespoir, et ce désir devint le but qui l'anima à partir de ce moment.

Elle apprit ensuite l'existence de la magie, et rejoignit une cabale de magiciens comme un tremplin pour son objectif. Elle se fichait de la religion, pour elle le désespoir était la seule chose digne d'être adorée. Une fois que son apprentissage de la magie se fut suffisamment développé, elle s'en servit pour exterminer ses camarades magiciens sans qu'ils puissent faire quoi que ce soit. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que de plus grandes organisations du côté magique, comme le Necessarius, la considèrent comme un danger et décidèrent de la capturer. Sans famille ni amis et pourchassée par le monde entier, Chiro vivait dans le plus profond désespoir.

Et cela lui plaisait.

Chiro adorait simplement le désespoir. Elle ne s'en lassait jamais, le simple fait de penser à l'horreur de sa situation la plongeait dans un état de jouissance absolue. Mais elle n'oublia jamais son rêve.

En tournant son regard vers les délinquants qui l'entouraient, la magicienne sourit.

''Eh ? Pourquoi tu souris petite ? Tu te moques de nous ou quoi ?''

''Non, loin de là...''

Le sourire de Chiro s'agrandit. Elle prit alors une voix sadique.

''Je m'apprête simplement à vous faire un cadeau. Estimez-vous heureux, vous êtes sur le point de rejoindre le paradis de désespoir que j'ai crée. Maintenant je vais vous tuer.''

* * *

Au même moment deux collégiennes, dont une portant un brassard de Judgement et un bandeau à fleurs, patrouillaient dans le secteur.

''Eh eh Uiharu ! Tu savais qu'il y a un harem dans la cité académique ?''

''C'est encore une de tes rumeurs urbaines sans fondements, Saten ?''

Le travail d'Uiharu n'était pas de faire des patrouilles, mais sa collègue de travail Shirai Kuroko avait décidé de manquer à ses devoirs de Judgement, laissant toute sa charge de travail retomber sur les épaules de la fille au bandeau à fleurs. La jeune fille se rappelait encore des mots de sa collègue.

 _''Uiharu, j'ai des choses très importantes à faire et je ne serai pas là pour la journée, alors fais ma patrouille à ma place d'accord ? Ah et n'en parle pas à Konori aussi.''_

Les choses importantes que mentionnaient Shirai faisaient sûrement allusion à harceler sexuellement son Onee-Sama, alias le niveau 5 Misaka Mikoto, mais sur le moment Uiharu n'y avait pas vraiment fait attention. Peu de temps après, elle avait reçu la visite de sa meilleure amie, Saten Ruiko, et avaient décidé de patrouiller ensemble. Cela nous ramène à la situation présente.

''Cette fois ci je suis sûre que c'est vrai ! Et ce sera moi, Saten Ruiko, qui percera le grand mystère du harem !'' reprit Saten

Uiharu sembla réfléchir un instant. ''Mais même si c'est vrai, ça n'a pas d'importance non ? Après tout, ça ne serait pas si extraordinaire qu'il y ait un harem quelque part dans cette ville.''

Saten regarda son amie sans rien dire pendant un moment avant de rompre le silence. ''Uiharu, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?''

''Toi, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?''

''Ce n'est pas le harem qui est important, mais le fait qu'il soit ici, dans la cité académique !''

''Je ne te suis pas.'' Uiharu commençait à perdre le fil de la conversation.

''Ecoute moi bien'' Saten marqua une courte pause. ''On dit que si un harem trop grand se forme dans la cité académique, alors la personne au centre du harem verra sa vie chamboulée.''

''Chamboulée ? Et comment ?'' Uiharu avait un ton désintéressé, mais Saten ne sembla pas le remarquer.

''D'après la rumeur, cette personne obtiendra le pouvoir de CHANGER DE SEXE !''

…

''Ouais'' Uiharu sourit en hochant la tête. ''C'est vraiment n'importe quoi.''

''QUOOOOIII ?! Tu ne me crois pas ?!'' Saten était choquée du manque de confiance de son amie.

''Saten. Personne ne te croirait.''

'' RAAAAAAHH! '' Les mots cruels de son amie transpercèrent la poitrine de Saten. Elle se mit alors à parler de façon hystérique.

''Pasbonpasbonpasbonpasbonpasbon !'' Saten commençait à hyperventiler.

''Pasbon, pas bon du tout... Uiharu m'a beaucoup trop stressée...'' Et c'est là que Saten craqua.

''Je dois évacuer tout ce stress !'' Et Saten souleva la jupe de Uiharu. Cette-dernière répondit de la manière la plus normale qui soit. Elle cria.

''GYAAAAAAAAHHH !''

''Hehehehehehe... Une culotte à motif de fraises...'' La vue de cette culotte apaisa un peu Saten mais pas complètement.

''Je veux...'' Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen pour elle de se soulager. ''JE VEUX UNE CREPE A LA FRAISE !''

Et Saten détala dans la direction du vendeur de crêpes.

Mais elle ne regardait pas où elle allait et percuta de plein fouet un étudiant aux cheveux hérissés qui portait deux lourds sacs de nourriture. Saten et l'étudiant chutèrent tous les deux et elle ferma les yeux, se préparant à l'impact. Elle tomba et... aucune douleur ne vint. Elle rouvrit les yeux et rougit immédiatement en voyant sa situation. Elle se trouvait sur l'étudiant et leurs deux visages n'étaient séparés que de quelques centimètres. Elle était sur le point de dire quelque chose mais avant qu'elle ne put prononcer le moindre mot l'étudiant poussa un cri.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

Il se releva précipitamment et commença à se tirer les cheveux, des larmes se formant au coin de ses yeux. Saten inclina la tête troublée par sa réaction mais elle en comprit très vite la raison. Pris par surprise, l'étudiant avait dû laisser tomber ses sacs lors de l'impact et ces mêmes sacs gisaient à présent sur le sol.

Il y avait des œufs dedans.

"Ma précieuse source de protéines, partie à jamais... Quelle poisse!"

"Je suis vraiment désolée!"

L'étudiant tourna le regard vers la fille qui l'avait renversée. Elle s'était remise sur pied et s'inclinait devant lui, lui demandant pardon en restant immobile, attendant une réponse de sa part. Il chercha un instant une réponse adaptée à la situation, puis ne trouvant rien prononça les premiers mots qui lui vinrent à l'esprit.

"Ce n'est pas grave."

* * *

À cet instant, Saten se sentait incroyablement chanceuse car le garçon aux cheveux hérissés n'était pas du tout en colère. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il lui crie dessus ou bien qu'il lui demande de le rembourser étant donné que c'était entièrement sa faute mais il n'aborda même pas le sujet. Il se contenta de ramasser ses sacs et de jeter la boîte d'œufs écrasés dans la poubelle.

Puis il tourna son regard dans sa direction.

"Tu n'es pas blessée au moins?"

"Pas du tout!" répondit la jeune fille avec enthousiasme, tout en repoussant en arrière une mèche de cheveux qui était tombée sur son front. "Encore désolée pour avoir écrasé tes courses, je ne regardais pas où j'allais!" et elle s'inclina pour la deuxième fois.

"Ne t'inquiète pas je te dis, ce genre de choses se produit tout le temps dans ma pauvre vie malchanceuse.'' Ria le garçon tandis qu'une atmosphère sombre l'entoura.

Se sentant coupable pour ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir, Saten décida de faire quelque chose pour essayer de lui remonter le moral.

"Attends un peu s'il-te-plaît, j'en ai pour deux secondes!". Après avoir dit ça, Saten fonça comme une fusée en direction du vendeur de crêpes, et revint avec quatre crêpes. "Tiens, pour me faire pardonner!". Elle força presque le garçon à prendre la crêpe, puis commença à mordre dans la sienne.

Le garçon haussa un sourcil en remarquant un fait étrange.

"Pourquoi as-tu acheté quatre crêpes?". Saten avala le reste de sa crêpe avant de répondre.

"J'en ai pris pour toi, pour moi et pour mon amie."

"Et la quatrième?"

"Pour moi aussi!". Et elle commença à manger la dernière crêpe.

"Tiens, tu as quelque chose sur la joue." Avec sa main le garçon enleva un morceau de crêpe à côté de la bouche de Saten. Cette dernière rougit comme une tomate, mais le garçon ne sembla pas remarquer ce détail.

Saten essaya de se calmer afin de faire disparaître le rouge de son visage, mais en vain. Après avoir avalé le dernier morceau de sa deuxième crêpe elle s'adressa à nouveau au garçon. "Hem... je pense qu'on devrait se présenter, je m'appelle Saten Ruiko! Et toi?"

Le garçon passa un coup de serviette sur son visage avant de répondre. "Je m'appelle Kamijou Tou..."

Cependant Kamijou-quelque-chose ne put jamais terminer sa phrase car c'est à ce moment là qu'une voiture prit feu et explosa, car c'est ce que font tout le temps les voitures quand elles prennent feu.

Au milieu de l'explosion se tenait une silhouette, vraisemblablement celle d'une personne mince et de petite taille, et un rire machiavélique se fit entendre. "Hehe- HEHEHEHEHEHE!" Un tourbillon de flammes enveloppa la silhouette et Kamijou commença à en distinguer les traits.

Cette mystérieuse forme se révéla être une jeune fille, dont les cheveux rouges flamboyants descendaient jusqu'aux épaules, comme une certaine Esper survoltée qu'il connaissait. Elle avait une peau pâle en contraste avec ses grands yeux aussi rouges que ses cheveux. Elle portait une veste mauve au dessus d'un chemisier avec une cravate brune, une jupe courte et des chaussures de sport. Kamijou pourrait qualifier cette fille de mignonne si elle n'avait pas un sourire aussi effrayant sur son visage. Oui, Chiro Kirin est vraiment une fille effrayante.

Lorsqu'elle posa un pied à terre, les flammes qui l'entouraient se dissipèrent, puis elle mit ses mains autour de sa bouche en écho et hurla en s'adressant à tous les passants. "QUI VEUT MOURIR EN PREMIER?" Personne ne répondit et il se contentèrent de la regarder en écarquillant les yeux. Ne recevant pas de réponse, elle reprit. "Personne? Bon eh bien je ne vais pas faire de jaloux, vous allez tous crever en même temps!"

"Arrêtez ça tout de suite!"

Après avoir crié, Uiharu tira sur son brassard de Judgement pour le mettre en évidence et s'avança vers Chiro.

"UIHARU?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais?" Inquiète pour son amie, Saten tenta de courir vers elle mais Kamijou l'arrêta en tirant sur son bras.

"N'y va pas, c'est dangereux..." Saten serra les dents et observa la scène en tremblant de peur.

Kosuri et Uiharu se fixèrent sans rien dire pendant un long moment, puis la fille aux cheveux rouges brisa le silence.

"Tu fais partie de Judgement?" Demanda Chiro en pointant le brassard de Uiharu du doigt.

"C'est exact. Mademoiselle, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour destruction de biens publics et menaces envers des civils. Veuillez me suivre sans faire d'histoires et je n'aurai pas besoin d'avoir recours à la force." Ce discours aurait peut-être été plus convaincant si ses jambes ne tremblaient pas comme des feuilles. Ce que Chiro ne manqua pas de remarquer. Sans dire un mot, elle tendit la main vers elle, paume ouverte. Elle se fixèrent silencieusement du regard, et quelques secondes plus tard, le sourire de Chiro s'étira jusqu'à ses oreilles. Une gerbe de flammes jaillit de sa main et enveloppa Uiharu.

Le cri de douleur que poussa Uiharu arracha les tympans de tous ceux qui les entouraient. Elle s'effondra par terre et se contorsionna de douleur, les flammes s'enroulant autour d'elle et devenant plus grandes et plus intense à chaque seconde qui s'écoulait.

" UIHARUUUUUUUU !" Surpris par le hurlement de Saten, Kamijou relâcha légèrement sa prise et cette-dernière en profita pour se dégager et se précipiter aux côtés de son amie, suivie de près par Kamijou qui démarra quelques instants plus tard. Folle d'inquiétude et totalement paniquée, la jeune fille prit son amie dans ses bras et tenta de dégager les flammes qui la recouvraient, mais elle n'avait pas pensé aux risques. Les flammes réagirent en s'enroulant autour d'elle et gagnèrent en intensité, recouvrant les deux jeunes filles d'un enfer de flammes. La tournure que prirent les événements semblait beaucoup plaire à Chiro puisqu'elle posa ses mains sur ses hanches et lança ce qu'on pourrait typiquement appeler un « rire de méchant », cruel, moqueur et surtout insupportable.

" Kyaaaah ! C'est trop drôle ! Elle a essayé de la sauver et maintenant elle va mourir avec elle ! C'est tellement stupide ! Vous ne trouvez pas cette situation absolument » Elle accentua sur ce mot « Dé-ses-pé-rante ?" Elle articula cette phrase entre deux éclatements de son rire de méchante, ce qui offrait un résultat sonore particulièrement désagréable.

Les gémissements de Uiharu et de Saten réunis résonnaient comme une douce mélodie à ses oreilles, si bien qu' elle sentit un frisson de plaisir parcourir son corps. Un peu de bave coula du coin de ses lèvres et elle mouilla légèrement sa culotte. Les spectateurs firent des expressions dégoûtées quand ils se rendirent compte que Chiro venait d'avoir un orgasme en voyant d'autres personnes souffrir.

Mais son rire s'arrêta brusquement lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit d'éclat de verre. La raison était simple, les flammes qui entouraient Saten avaient disparu. A la place se tenait un garçon aux cheveux hérissés, qui lui lança un regard empli de colère.

" Pourquoi ris-tu ?" Il dit cela d'une voix calme, mais l'expression de son visage ne laissait pas de place au doute. Il était furieux.

" Elle a fait de son mieux pour sauver son amie..." Kamijou serra les dents et hurla " …ALORS NE T'AVISE PAS DE TE MOQUER D'ELLE !" Il s'avança ensuite de quelques pas et toucha Uiharu avec sa main droite. Le résultat fut le même qu'avec Saten, les flammes qui l'entouraient disparurent avec un bruit d'éclat de verre.

Saten et Chiro étaient bouche bée. Aucune ne comprenait ce qui venait de se passer, mais Saten fut par dessus tout soulagée de voir qu' Uiharu était sauvée. Uiharu s'était évanouie à cause des blessures infligées par les flammes, mais Kamijou la prit dans ses bras et retourna aux côtés de Saten.

" Elle va bien, ne t'inquiètes pas pour elle." Il prononça ses mots avec un sourire si honnête que Saten se sentit obligé de le croire. Il déposa doucement le corps d'Uiharu à côté de Saten et reprit " N'aies pas peur, je m'occupe de tout. Je vais vous sauver, je te le promets." Saten ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi ces simples mots firent rougir son visage et accélérèrent les battements de son cœur. Sûrement à cause de la chaleur se dit-elle, ça ne pouvait être que ça.

Kamijou lui tourna le dos et s'avança vers Chiro. Cette-dernière haussa un sourcil, puis reprit son sourire sadique en comprenant ses intentions.

" Oh ?! Ne me dis pas que tu veux te battre contre moi. Je n'ai pas vraiment compris ce que tu viens de faire, mais sache que tu n'es pas le genre d'adversaire à pouvoir me tenir tête !"

" Qu'est ce que tu leur veux ? Qu'est ce que ces filles t'ont fait pour que tu leur veuilles autant de mal ?"

" Oh, je n'ai aucune raison. J'ai juste envie de tuer quelqu'un, tu vois. Je suis une ancienne membre d'une association du côté magique contrainte à fuir après avoir assassiné mes parents et tous mes autres camarades, alors je me suis dit que j'allais me cacher dans la cité académique et recommencer." Chiro doutait que le garçon en face d'elle comprenne son histoire de guilde et de côté magique, mais sa réaction la surprit au plus haut point.

" Le... côté magique ? Tu es une magicienne ? Qui tue pour le plaisir ?" Kamijou était totalement choqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

" Hum ? Tu connais l'existence des magiciens ? La plupart des personnes que j'ai rencontré dans cette ville m'ont prise pour une esper, un niveau 5 ou je-ne-sais-quoi. Je trouve ça plutôt insultant."

Chiro s'interrompit quand elle remarqua la mine perplexe de Kamijou. " Qu'y a t-il ? Ne me dis pas que tu es dans cet état parce que je t'ai dit que j'avais tué ma famille. Sache que tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter, tu vas tout de suite aller les rejoindre !" Cette phrase signala le début du combat.

Chiro tendit la main vers Kamijou, comme elle l'avait fait avec Uiharu, cependant cette fois-ci ce n'est pas une gerbe de flammes qui en sortit. C'était une boule de feu de la taille d'un camion. Kamijou mit sa main droite devant lui par réflexe afin de se protéger, ce qui devait sûrement être la pire réaction à avoir car sa main se ferait sans aucun doute carboniser avec le reste de son corps. Enfin, c'aurait été le cas s'il s'agissait d'une personne normale. A la place, la boule de feu se désintégra lorsqu'elle entra en contact avec sa main, ne laissant à la place que du vide. Tous sauf Kamijou et Chiro étaient ébahis. Chiro parce qu'elle l'avait déjà vu faire à l'instant, Kamijou car il savait très bien quel pouvoir résidait dans sa main droite. L'Imagine Breaker. Un pouvoir qui n'appartient ni à la science ni à la magie et capable d'annuler toute forme de surnaturel. Une ou deux boules de feu c'était une broutille pour lui.

Chiro continua à attaquer avec des boules de feu, qui disparaissaient de la même manière quand le garçon les touchaient. Mais elle ne s'acharnait pas pour rien. Elle essayait de comprendre la manière dont fonctionnait son pouvoir.

 _" Comment fait-il pour contrer mes attaques ? Utilise t-il une magie capable d'absorber les flammes ? Non, c'est un esper, sans aucun doute. Alors il possède un pouvoir capable d'absorber l'élément feu ? A moins qu'il n'y ait une explication farfelue qui s'explique avec leur science..."_ Telles étaient les pensées de Chiro.

Elle décida d'arrêter d'attaquer sans réfléchir et essaya des variantes. Elle tira plusieurs boules de feu à la suite pour voir sa réaction, puis forma un fouet de feu et tenta de le frapper avec. Aucune de ces tentatives ne s'avéra fructueuse. Si elle savait que Kamijou ne pouvait bloquer qu'avec sa main droite, elle aurait utilisé une stratégie différente. Elle aurait pu tirer des boules de feu dans des directions différentes pour l'obliger à esquiver, ou bien viser les pieds ou la tête avec son fouet pour le forcer à déplacer sa main et le mettre en difficulté. Mais elle n'avait aucun moyen de savoir ça. Elle fut elle-même surprise lorsqu'elle lui lança deux épées enflammées d'une taille d'environ un mètre chacune. Elle n'avait pas fait particulièrement attention à la manière dont elle les lançait mais l'une se dirigeait en direction de l'épaule droite de Kamijou et l'autre vers son genou gauche. Kamijou savait qu'il ne pourrait pas les annuler toutes les deux et roula sur le côté pour les esquiver.

Chiro écarquilla légèrement les yeux, puis sourit avec une aura de sadisme l'entourant. Elle s'attendait à ce que Kamijou bloque sans problème son attaque, mais le fait qu'il ait esquivé signifiait qu'il y avait une faille dans son pouvoir. « Tiens, tu as esquivé cette fois ci ? Tu trouvais que c'était trop facile de tout bloquer ? Ou bien alors... » Son sourire s'élargit « ...tu ne pouvais pas ? Peut-être qu'il y a une limite à la quantité de flammes que tu absorber. »

Le pouvoir de Kamijou ne consistait pas à absorber les flammes mais plutôt à les annuler, mais pour Chiro c'était du pareil au même. Elle décida d'aller tester sa théorie et tendit ses mains vers l'avant. Puis elle croisa les index de ses deux mains ensemble et s'exclama " Je te propose qu'on vérifie ça tout de suite ! Je te présente mon sort le plus puissant, figure toi que je l'ai inventé en jouant à POK*MON!" Sur ces mots, ses doigts s'embrasèrent " Déflagration !"

Elle lança une explosion de feu en direction de Kamijou de la forme du kanji ''dai''. L'explosion se déplaça à une vitesse impressionnante et Kamijou eut à peine le temps de lever sa main droite pour se défendre. L'explosion explosa (enfin je veux dire...) et souleva un immense nuage de poussière.

" NOOONNN !" Saten supposa le pire et des larmes commencèrent à couler de ses yeux. Chiro reprit son rire de méchante, à un volume encore plus élevé, et s'avança lentement vers elle. Saten se sentit soudain tétanisé par la peur. Ce garçon... ce garçon qu'elle ne connaissait même pas et qui l'avait sauvée... Elle savait que bientôt, ce serait son tour. Elle enfouit sa tête dans ses mains et pleura. Chiro s'arrêta juste devant elle et posa une main sur sa tête. « Ce désespoir que tu ressens... Tu ne trouves pas ça merveilleux ? Il n'y a qu'une chose qui me remplisse de bonheur dans la vie. C'est faire ressentir aux autres le désespoir avant de les achever. Ce garçon a du ressentir un magnifique désespoir avant d'être brûlé vif ! »

Chiro était sur le point d'achever Saten quand soudain...

" RAAAAAAHH!"

Un cri se fit entendre derrière elle. Elle reconnaissait cette voix. Et Saten aussi. Elles se retourna doucement et n'en crut pas ses yeux. Kamijou se tenait là, complètement indemne.

" C-Comment...?"

" MAIS TU ES COMPLETEMENT TAREE !" Cria Kamijou en pointant Chiro du doigt.

" COMMENT PEUX TU ETRE ENCORE EN VIE ? C'ETAIT MON ATTAQUE LA PLUS PUISSANTE !" Chiro était abasourdie. Jamais personne n'avait survécu à sa déflagration. Même les cadavres avaient été réduits en cendres.

" SILENCE ! La question n'est pas de savoir pourquoi je suis en vie, mais plutôt ce qui t'as pris d'utiliser autant de puissance sur une personne ! Une telle inconscience, on dirait la survoltée... non attends, elle est survoltée car elle a un pouvoir électrique, et toi tu as un pouvoir de feu...donc tu es la SURCHAUFEE !"

…

" Comment tu m'as appelé... ?"

" La surchauffée, tu vois, c'est un jeu de mot avec ton pouvoir et ton caractère de folle..."

" VA CREVER !" Chiro croisa ses index et tira une autre déflagration. " MEURS MEURS MEURS MEURS MEURS MEUUUUUURS !" Une troisième et une quatrième déflagration suivirent, et Chiro continua de les annuler l'une et après l'autre.

" MEUUUUUURS !" Chiro leva un bras et une gigantesque main de feu se forma dans le ciel et s'abattit sur Kamijou.

" Je vais annuler ce... hein ?" Kamijou était sur le point de lever sa main droite pour se protéger quand il vit une déflagration se diriger vers lui à toute vitesse.

" Je ne vais pas pouvoir bloquer les deux en même temps ! " Pour s'en sortir, Kamijou n'eut d'autre choix que de plonger sur le côté. La main de feu et la déflagration s'écrasèrent à l'endroit ou il s'était tenu un instant plus tôt et leur rencontre causa une énorme explosion dont le souffle propulsa Kamijou et brisa les fenêtres des bâtiments alentour. Kamijou eut du mal à se relever, son dos avait été brûlé par les flammes de l'explosion et il ne restait plus grand chose de sa chemise.

 _" Je suis en mauvaise posture. Si jamais elle utilise à nouveau cette attaque..."_

" MEUUUUUURS !"

 _"Hein ...?"_

Chiro hurla comme une possédée et la déflagration qui suivit était au moins deux fois plus grosse que la précédente. Elle aurait sans aucun doute pu gagner si elle avait analysé calmement la situation, mais elle était dans un tel état de fureur qu'elle se contentait de frapper au hasard.

Se faire traiter de surchauffée ne lui avait vraiment pas plu.

" MEURS MEURS MEURS MEURS !"

 _" Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que j'en finisse dès maintenant..."_ Kamijou annula l'attaque et s'avança vers la fille aux cheveux rouges. Il s'élança en tendant la main devant lui et courut en se protégeant ainsi. Lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'il ne restait plus que quelques mètres de distance Chiro commença à paniquer.

" NOOONN ! DEGAGE !" Des flammes jaillirent de son corps en commençant par ses pieds, puis elles montèrent jusqu'à recouvrir l'intégralité de son corps.

" Heh, maintenant tu ne peux plus m'attaquer sans te brûler le bras !" Elle s'écria, dotée de son armure de flammes.

Mais le garçon aux cheveux hérissés ne s'arrêta pas. Il se plaça juste devant elle et attrapa son bras avec sa main droite. Il se produisit alors quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

Les flammes qui recouvraient le corps de Chiro disparurent dès que Kamijou la toucha.

" Qu'est-ce que..." Comprenant qu'elle était à sa merci, Chiro fit la dernière chose qu'il lui restait pour s'en sortir. Elle prit un otage.

" Lâche moi ou je la tue ! '' Elle tendit la main vers Saten, la menaçant d'une boule de feu.

Comme Kamijou ne bougeait pas, elle reprit.

''Désespérant... Tant pis, j'aurais au moins tué quelqu'un." Elle voulut lancer son sort, mais découvrit qu'elle en était incapable. Saten, qui s'était mis en boule pour se protéger et avait fermé les yeux, les rouvrit. Elle était tout aussi surprise.

'' Mais c'est quoi ton pouvoir à la fin ?! Qu'est ce que tu as fait à ma magie ?''

Kamijou ne répondit pas et la plaqua au sol. Le bras droit de Chiro était coincé derrière son dos et son bras gauche était retenu par la main droite de Kamijou. Ainsi, il put s'asseoir sur elle en la maintenant clouée au sol.

'' Lâche moi !'' Chiro avait beau se débattre de toutes ses forces elle ne parvenait pas à se libérer.

'' Abandonne.'' Déclara Kamijou en la regardant dans les yeux. '' Tu ne peux plus gagner alors arrête de te débattre et laisse toi faire compris ?''

Chiro resta pensive quelques instants, puis fronça les yeux '' Dit comme ça et dans cette position, tu passes pour un violeur pédophile, tu sais ?''

Kamijou réalisa soudainement la situation dans laquelle il était. Assis sur une fille et la plaquant au sol en lui disant de se laisser faire. Il vit du coin de l'oeil que Saten paraissait gênée et rougissait. '' Hein ? Non c'est pas ce que... enfin je... '' Tandis qu'il tentait vainement de s'expliquer, il relâcha la pression qu'il exerçait sur le corps de Chiro. Cette-dernière lui donna immédiatement un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Le corps de Kamijou fut brutalement projeté en arrière et Chiro en profita pour se remettre debout.

'' TOI !'' Elle serra les dents et le pointa du doigt. '' Je ne t'oublierai pas ! La prochaine fois qu'on se croise je te ferai regretter d'avoir osé me traiter de surchauffée'' Elle leva sa main droite et fut entourée d'une sphère de feu. Quand les flammes disparurent, il ne restait rien.

Vraiment rien.

Là où Chiro se tenait un instant plus tôt il y avait un gouffre béant. Saten ne pouvait même pas en distinguer le fond.

Une fois l'action terminée, Anti-Skill et Judgement arrivèrent. Une fille portant des lunettes et sensiblement du même âge que Kamijou courut vers les deux filles. En voyant Uiharu, elle eut la nausée.

'' Oh mon dieu. Saten, qu'est-il arrivé à Uiharu ?''

'' Konori ? '' Saten fut transportée de joie en voyant son amie.'' On s'est fait attaquer par une fille avec des pouvoirs et elle a mis le feu à Uiharu. '' La fille dénomée Konori se rapprocha et ajusta ses lunettes.

'' Les brûlures sont superficielles... Elle aura sûrement besoin d'aller à l'hôpital mais sa vie n'a pas l'air d'être en danger. '' Saten soupira de soulagement en entendant ces paroles.

'' Ouais, si Kamijou ne nous avait pas sauvées je ne sais pas ce qu'on serait devenues.''

''Kamijou ?''

Saten montra le garçon aux cheveux hérissés.'' Kamijou a protégé Uiharu et a battu la fille qui nous a attaqué. Sans lui on serait mortes... ''

Konori s'inclina poliment devant Kamijou et le remercia, puis elle mit Uiharu sur un brancard et la porta jusqu'à une ambulance. Quand elle se rendit compte qu'ils étaient seuls, Saten se tourna vers Kamijou et réfléchit à ce qu'elle pourrait dire, mais c'est le garçon qui brisa le silence.

'' Quelle poisse. Maintenant j'ai vraiment perdu toutes mes courses. '' Kamijou tenait dans sa main droite les restes carbonisés de ce qui était autrefois un sac de courses. Saten était perplexe. Le visage du garçon était couvert de poussière, et son uniforme était brûlé à divers endroits. Elle trouvait étonnant qu'il s'inquiète plus de ses courses que de lui-même. Evidemment elle ne pouvait pas savoir que s'il rentrait chez lui sans nourriture, il allait devoir subir le courroux de sa colocataire.

Kamijou vit Saten assise sur le sol et tendit la main vers elle. '' Tu vas bien ?''

Saten prit la main que lui offrait le garçon et se remit debout.'' Oui, pas de problème .'' Mais elle fit pas trois pas avant de retomber. Le garçon baissa les yeux sur la cheville de Saten et y vit une brûlure.

'' On dirait que tu es blessée, laisse moi t'aider...''

* * *

''... Tu étais obligée de me porter ?''

Quand Kamijou avait proposé de l'aider, Saten avait supposé qu'il la laisserait s'appuyer sur son épaule ou qu'il appellerait un taxi, mais Kamijou l'avait prise par surprise en la portant sur son dos.

'' Eh bien c'est plus pratique comme ça. Je vais te déposer chez toi, tu habites loin?''

'' Pas vraiment mais tu ne devrais pas plutôt rentrer chez toi … euh...''

Kamijou se rappela soudainement qu'il avait été interrompu avant de pouvoir donner son nom. '' Kamijou Touma. Et tu t'appelles Saten je crois ?''

'' Exact '' Saten sourit en apprenant le nom de son sauveur. '' Tu as une bonne mémoire Touma.''

Kamijou se remit en route et passa à côté d'un parc. '' Je ne suis pas vraiment pressé de rentrer chez moi, de toute façon je vais mourir si j'y retourne sans nourriture. ''

Saten rit en prenant cela pour une blague qu'elle n'aurait pas comprise. Soudain une idée lui vint.

'' Eh, tu ne veux pas qu'on échange nos numéros ? J'aimerais te remercier pour ce que tu as fait.''

'' Ouais, pas de problème. Mais tu n'as pas à me remercier, je n'ai pas besoin d'une raison pour aider quelqu'un...''

Avec cette phrase totalement cliché, Kamijou sortit son téléphone. Le duo échangèrent leurs numéros et le reste du voyage se fit dans un silence confortable. Le garçon ne se doutait pas que sur son dos, sa passagère enfouissait sa tête dans la nuque de Kamijou en rougissant. Saten avait le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Peu après avoir amené Saten, Kamijou arriva devant la porte des enfers. Autrement dit la porte de son dortoir. Il avait assez brièvement pensé à passer la nuit dans une chambre d'hôtel ou même de dormir dehors, mais au final plus il attendrait plus il attiserait la colère de la nonne qui vivait avec lui. Se résignant à son triste sort, Kamijou ouvrit la porte...

...et un éclair argenté lui sauta dessus. Il eut une sensation étrange à la tête avant de comprendre que l'éclair était en réalité Index et qui enfoncé ses crocs dans son crâne.

Kamijou hurla et se débattit pour se débarrasser de la nonne mais Index refusait de lâcher prise et mit encore plus de forces dans sa mâchoire.

Il fallut une bonne minute avant qu'il parvienne à se débarrasser d'Index et cette-dernière ne perdit pas de temps pour lui hurler dessus. '' Touuumaaa ! J'ai faim!''

Kamijou se frotta la tête avant de répondre.'' Désolé mais les courses ont brûlées lors du combat contre cette magicienne, donc il n'y aura pas de dîner ce soir... '' Kamijou se rendit compte trop tard de son erreur.

'' Une magicienne ? Touma, tu as encore fait quelque chose de dangereux ?'' Les crocs d'Index semblaient plus menaçants que jamais.

'' Non attends, c'est un malentendu. D'abord il y a eu cette fille qui m'est rentré dedans, et puis ensuite...''

'' Une fille qui t'es rentrée dedans ? '' Index s'approcha lentement de Kamijou . Il lui semblait même que les yeux de la nonne émettaient une lumière rouge comme un vampire assoifé de sang.

'' Index...''

'' Touma pendant que j'étais morte d'inquiétude et de faim, toi tu passais du bon temps avec une fille ?!''

'' N-non je te jure que c'est un malentendu...''

'' Il y a déjà Aisa-chan, Komoe-chan, Cheveux courts, la sœur de cheveux courts, Kaori-chan et même Itsuwa des Amakusas... ''

'' Index... ?'' Kamijou commençait à avoir peur pour sa vie.

'' Pourquoi, POURQUOI es-tu comme ça TOUMA ?!''

''GYAAAAAAAAHHH ?!'' Kamijou ne put se défendre contre l'attaque morsure du démon habillé en religieuse.

* * *

Tard cette nuit, aux environs de minuit, Saten n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, Konori l'avait appelée afin de lui faire savoir qu'Uiharu allait bien et se reposait à l'hôpital. Soulagée, Saten s'était couchée tôt et avait prévu de rendre visite à son amie le lendemain. Et maintenant elle n'arrivait pas à fermer l'oeil car l'image d'un garçon aux cheveux hérissés ne cessait d'apparaître dans sa tête. Sachant qu'elle ne s'endormirait pas de sitôt, la jeune fille se leva et regarda par la fenêtre. En observant les étoiles, elle eut l'impression d'y voir le sourire éclatant de ce garçon. Sans même s'en rendre compte, elle laissa le nom de ce garçon sortir de sa bouche.

'' Kamijou Touma...''

* * *

Kamijou avait enfin réussi à convaincre Index que sa tête n'était pas comestible, et était maintenant paisiblement endormi.

Du moins aussi paisiblement que l'on pouvait l'être en dormant dans une baignoire. Au rythme de ses ronflements, une étrange brume argentée se forma dans la salle de bains et le corps du garçon se mit à briller, à l'exception de sa main droite.

Cela dura quelques minutes avant que les rayonnements ne cessent, rendant à la pièce un aspect ordinaire.

Touma se sentit très mal quand il se réveilla ce matin, notamment car une douleur lancinante lui transperçait la tête.

 _'' Index m'a mordu si fort hier que j'ai très mal dormi cette nuit. Quelle poisse...''_ Quand Kamijou se leva il sentit quelque chose d'étrange avec son corps, mais il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi. Après s'être rincé le visage il se regarda dans le miroir.

 _''Quoi... ?''_

Au lieu de montrer son visage, son reflet était celui d'une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs et hérissés qui paraissait choquée.

 _''Ce n'est pas possible...''_

Il posa ses mains sur sa poitrine et sentit quelque chose de rond et mou. Il les fit rebondir et une sensation de plaisir lui parcourut le corps. Mais elle disparut aussitôt car il réalisa ce qui lui était arrivé.

 _''Je me suis transformé en fille ?!''_

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur : Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu ce premier chapitre de _A certain Crossdressed Imagine Breaker._ Je m'excuse pour vous avoir laissé au moment où l'histoire devenait intéressante, mais je trouvais que c'était le bon moment pour conclure le chapitre. Sinon, pour ceux qui se posent la question, Chiro Kirin est un OC inspiré de Monokuma et le méchant le moins crédible de tous les temps. **

**N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous pensez de mon histoire dans les reviews.**


	2. Imagine Breaker Girl

**Vous m'excuserez pour avoir coupé l'histoire au meilleur moment la dernière fois, mais c'était trop tentant. J'espère que vous aimerez le chapitre 2 de** _ **A Certain Crossdressed Imagine Breaker.**_ **E** **n passant, merci pour ta review Darkbetrayer.**

 **Disclaimer: L'oeuvre Toaru Majutsu no Index ne m'appartient pas, ni même ses personnages.**

* * *

Et ainsi le rideau tombe sur l'histoire de Kamijou Touma. A présent, cette histoire est celle d'une fille possédant un pouvoir étrange dans sa main droite. Le rideau tombe mais un autre se lève sur le destin de la fille à l'Imagine Breaker.

Kamijou était toujours en train d'observer son reflet quand la porte s'ouvrit et qu'une nonne aux cheveux argentés et de très mauvaise humeur fit irruption dans la salle de bains.

''TOUMA ! C'est déjà le matin et le petit déjeuner n'est pas encore prêt !''

Index était prête à bondir et planter ses crocs dans la tête de son gardien, mais elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que la personne devant elle n'était pas Kamijou. A la place, il y avait une fille très séduisante, et qui plus est semblait à peine réveillée. Son imagination s'emballa et en vint à la même conclusion que n'importe qui ferait dans cette situation.

''Touma a ramené une fille à la maison et a fait des choses non-catholiques avec elle pendant que je dormais !?''

Index commença à piquer une crise de panique et devint folle de rage.

''Je suis pourtant sûre de lui avoir déjà dit qu'un tel comportement n'était pas acceptable avant d'être marié.'' Elle tendit alors les bras et s'adressa au ciel. ''Est-ce que tu te fiches de ce que je te dis Touma !? Pire, est-ce que tu te fiches de la religion !? Je n'ai plus le choix à présent, je vais devoir convertir Touma en nonne pure et innocente. C'est le seul moyen pour lui d'être un jour pardonné !''

Sur cette menace, Index sortit du dortoir et courut chercher Kamijou afin de le forcer à se repentir pour ce qu'elle croyait qu'il avait fait cette nuit. Le garçon, ou plutôt la fille concernée était toujours choquée par son état pour faire attention aux extravagances de la nonne.

 _''Cette situation est trop irréelle, même pour un rêve...''_ Kamijou eut alors une illumination. _''Attends c'est ça ! C'est juste un rêve et bientôt je vais me réveiller !''_ Soulagée, Kamijou se pinça la joue. Elle sentit une vive douleur mais ne se réveilla pas. Elle réessaya mais encore une fois sans résultat.

A bout de patience, elle décida d'employer une méthode plus radicale. Elle attrapa sa nouvelle poitrine et la serra avec ses deux mains. Néanmoins elle n'avait pas prévu la sensation de plaisir qui lui parcourut le corps et lâcha un gémissement.

 _''Dites moi que ce n'est pas vrai.''_ pensa Kamijou. Elle toucha à nouveau sa poitrine pour vérifier, et lâcha un autre gémissement. _''C'est impossible que je puisse ressentir autant d'émotions dans un rêve...''_ Kamijou commença à suer énormément. _''Alors ça veut dire que ce n'est pas un rêve ! Je me suis vraiment transformée en fille !''_

Kamijou serra les poings et hurla à plein poumons. ''QUELLE POISSE !''

Après ce qu'il semblait être dix minutes de panique totale, Kamijou quitta son dortoir et frappa de toutes ses forces sur la porte voisine de la sienne.

''Tsuchimikado ! Ouvre moi !''

La porte s'ouvrit et montra un jeune lycéen aux cheveux blonds avec des lunettes de soleil et portant une chemise hawaïenne. Il semblait qu'il venait à peine de se réveiller car il mit sa main devant sa bouche pour bailler.

''Qui est-ce ?''

Lorsque Tsuchimikado ouvrit la porte, la première chose qu'il vit fut Touma qui avait l'apparence d'une jeune fille voluptueuse. En voyant cela, son cerveau tenta de comprendre la situation et en vint à une conclusion bien différente de la réalité.

''Attends ici deux secondes.''

Tsuchimikado lui claqua la porte au nez puis la rouvrit un instant plus tard en expulsant de son dortoir une jeune fille aux cheveux bleus et en costume de maid.

''Onii-chan !? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?''

''Maika,'' Tsuchimikado s'adressa à sa demi-sœur en déposant une liasse de billets entre ses mains. ''Utilise cet argent pour aller t'amuser dehors et ne reviens pas avant ce soir,'' le jeune homme rajusta ses lunettes de soleil avant de reprendre. ''Ton Onii-chan a des choses importantes à faire.''

Tsuchimikado lui parla avec un sourire, mais Maika ne put s'empêcher de grimacer avant de sauter sur un robot nettoyeur et de quitter les lieux.

Perplexe à cause de ce qu'il... qu'elle... que Kamijou venait de voir, elle prit un moment pour se calmer avant de parler à Tsuchimikado. Dès qu'elle posa les yeux sur lui, elle resta bloquée pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Il s'était entièrement changé en l'espace de quelques minutes et était maintenant vêtu d'un costume qui semblait coûter plus cher que ce que Kamijou pourrait jamais gagner durant toute sa vie. Ce qui l'inquiétait, cependant, c'était le sourire séducteur sur le visage de son ami. Tsuchimikado lui, était persuadé d'avoir fait bonne impression sur cette fille.

''Que puis-je faire pour vous, mademoiselle ?''

''Tsuchimikado,'' Kamijou respira profondément et se lança. ''J'ai besoin de ton aide.''

''Et comment puis-je aider une fille aussi mignonne que toi ?''

C'était assez pénible de voir Tsuchimikado agir comme un dragueur, mais c'était cent fois pire de se faire draguer par lui. Kamijou commençait d'ailleurs à perdre patience et décida d'aller droit au but.

''Ecoute, je sais que ça va te paraître surprenant, et tu ne me croiras peut-être pas mais... c'est moi, Touma.''

A la simple mention de ce nom, Tsuchimikado perdit son sourire et fut entouré d'une aura sombre.

''Evidemment, ça a un rapport avec Kami-yan...''

Il soupira avant de poursuivre, résigné.

''Et donc ? Quelle est ta relation avec lui ?''

''Je n'ai pas de relation avec lui ! Comme je te l'ai dit, je suis Touma !'' Tsuchimikado resta pensif un moment.

''Je vois, donc tu te prends pour Kami-yan, c'est ça ? Il ne manquait plus que ça dans son harem, une fan hard-core qui veut être comme lui...''

Il serra les poings et cria sans s'adresser à personne en particulier.

''Kami-yan ! Pourquoi faut-il que toutes les filles du monde soient déjà prises par toi ? Ta soif de harem ne s'éteindra donc jamais ?''

Kamijou se rendit compte que la conversation ne menait nulle part et se permit de l'interrompre. Si il refusait de la croire, alors elle allait devoir employer une solution radicale.

''Tscuchimikado... je te l'ai déjà dit mais... si tu continues de raconter que j'ai un harem, malgré le nombre incalculables de fois où j'ai prétendu le contraire...'' elle serra son poing et le regarda de façon déterminée. ''...alors tu ne me laisses pas d'autre choix que de détruire ton illusion !''

Kamijou frappa le visage de Tsuchimikado de toutes ses forces.

''Gaaaahh?!'' Tsuchimikado tomba au sol en grimaçant de douleur ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de se taire. ''Eh, c'était une très bonne imitation !''

''Raaaahh !'' réalisant qu'elle avait échoué, Kamijou s'agrippa la tête et se tira les cheveux. ''Mais qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour que tu me croies ?''

Tsuchimikado fit mine de réfléchir avant de lui répondre. ''C'est simple. Quelle est la première chose à laquelle tu penses lorsque je prononce le mot...'' Le garçon s'arrêta pour sourire. ''...'magie' ?''

Tsuchimikado fut extrêmement satisfait de l'expression de surprise qui se dessina sur les traits de la jeune fille. A ses yeux, elle n'était qu'une personne normale qui d'une façon ou d'une autre était devenue une admiratrice de Kamijou et avait décidé de se faire passer pour lui. Il doutait fortement qu'elle sache quoi que ce soit sur le côté magique du monde. Et bien que le visage de cette fille possédait de nombreuses similitudes avec celui de Kamijou, il n'était pas prêt à croire à son histoire. A cause de cela sa réponse le prit totalement au dépourvu.

''Des nonnes qui se battent avec des lances et des épées et des dieux cyclopes qui en veulent à ma vie sans raison particulière.''

Tsuchimikado cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, ouvrit la bouche, la referma, puis finalement dit d'une voix faible.

''Tu es Kami-yan ?''

''C'est-ce que je dis depuis le début.''

* * *

''...et c'est là que Touma est arrivé et nous a sauvées !''

Après l'attaque de Chiro Kirin dans une rue de la cité académique, une membre de Judgement avait été blessée et envoyée à l'hôpital. Cette fille, Uiharu Kazari, avait reçu très tôt la visite de sa meilleure amie, Saten Ruiko. Ses souvenirs des événements semblaient flous et elle avait demandé à Saten de lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé après qu'elle se soit évanouie. C'est comme cela qu'elle apprit qu'elle avait été sauvée par un jeune garçon nommé Kamijou Touma. Consciente des ennuis qu'elle avait du lui causer, Uiharu soupira.

''Ce Kamijou m'a vraiment sauvé la vie... J'espère que j'aurai l'occasion de le rencontrer et le remercier un jour.''

Saten réagit au quart de tour et se mit à parler d'une voix surexcitée.

''En fait tu peux le rencontrer maintenant si tu veux.''

''Huh ?''

Uiharu observa sans rien dire Saten sortir son portable et et faire défiler sa liste de contacts jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve ce qu'elle cherchait.

''Il m'a donné son numéro hier, alors si je lui demande de passer à l'hôpital il ne devrait pas y avoir de problèmes !''

Elle sourit en tendant son portable vers Uiharu, lui montrant le fameux numéro. Cette-dernière resta pensive un instant avant de faire une remarque.

''Tu l'as rencontré seulement hier et tu as déjà son numéro ? Tu es vraiment une fille rapide Saten.''

''Ce n'est pas du tout ça ! J'ai seulement pris son numéro pour ce genre de situations, pas parce que j'avais envie de lui parler ou quoi que ce soit d'autre...''

Les joues de Saten devinrent cramoisies, ce qui n'échappa pas à Uiharu.

''Oui, bien sûr...''

Elle dit cela avec un ton aussi sarcastique que possible. Mais elle pouvait reconnaître que l'idée de Saten était bonne. De plus, elle avait très envie de savoir à quoi ressemblait son sauveur, c'est pourquoi elle laissa son amie composer le numéro du garçon.

''T'es prête ? Je l'appelle.''

Saten inspira profondément et pressa le bouton d'appel.

* * *

''Je vois, c'est donc ce qui t'est arrivé...''

Après s'être rechangé dans sa chemise hawaïenne, Tsuchimikado avait écouté Kamijou faire le récit de son changement de genre.

''J'ai pensé que ma transformation était peut-être due à un magicien, alors je suis venu te voir en espérant que tu puisses m'aider.''

''Si c'était le cas et que tu étais vraiment victime d'un sort,'' analysa le garçon blond. ''Alors tu aurais retrouvé ton apparence de garçon à l'instant où tu aurais touché ton corps avec ta main droite. Pourtant, il ne s'est rien passé quand tu t'es tripoté les seins. ''

Kamijou pensa soudainement qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas du lui dire autant de détails, mais il répondit quand même.

''Donc tu penses qu'il n'y a rien de magique là-dedans ?''

''En fait, si ton Imagine Breaker ne s'est pas activé, ça veut dire que ta transformation est tout à fait normale et naturelle.''

''Comment est-ce possible !? Comment le fait que je me transforme en fille peut-être considéré comme...''

Le téléphone de Kamijou sonna avant qu'il ne put finir sa phrase. Sans réfléchir, elle décrocha.

''Allô ?''

''A-allô Touma, c'est Saten. T-tu te rappelles de moi ?''

''Saten ?'' s'exclam-t-elle surprise. ''Tu es la fille que j'ai rencontré hier, non ? Que se passe-t-il ?''

''...Touma, tu vas bien ? Ta voix est bizarre.''

Après sa transformation en fille, la voix de Kamijou était effectivement devenue bien plus aigue.

''T-tu te fais des idées, ma voix est complètement normale...'' répondit-elle en suant profusément. ''Enfin bref, tu avais besoin de quelque chose ?''

''Euh, tu te souviens de Uiharu, mon amie que tu as sauvée ?...''

Kamijou ne répondit pas, ce que Saten prit pour un signe de continuer.

''Elle aimerait beaucoup te remercier pour ce que tu as fait. Tu pourrais venir la voir à l'hôpital ?''

En temps normal, Kamijou n'y aurait pas vu d'inconvénient mais dans son état, il ne pouvait pas simplement aller voir des connaissances comme si de rien n'était. Elle chercha la façon la moins brusque de refuser.

''Pas besoin. Je ne vous ai pas aidées parce que je voulais des remerciements. Je n'ai pas besoin d'une raison pour sauver quelqu'un.''

''M-mais tu lui as quand même sauvé la vie ! Et puis elle veut juste te remercier, tu peux bien lui faire au moins cette faveur...''

Ne sachant pas quoi faire, Kamijou se tourna vers Tsuchimikado d'un air paniqué, qui répondit par un hochement de tête.

 _''Tsuchimikado qu'est-ce que je fais ?''_

 _''Tu ne dois pas y aller, c'est évident. Dépêche-toi d'inventer une excuse.''_

La fille aux cheveux hérissés revint à son téléphone.

''S-saten ? Je suis désolé mais j'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu aujourd'hui.''

''Oh...'' Même au téléphone, Kamijou sentait que Saten était déçue. ''Alors pourrais-tu venir demain...''

''En fait je suis extrêmement occupé ces temps-ci alors ne compte pas sur moi demain non plus. Bye !''

''Ah att-''

Kamijou raccrocha avant que Saten ne puisse finir sa phrase.

* * *

''...Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça !?''

Saten pouvait comprendre que Kamijou puisse ne pas être disponible, mais la façon dont il lui avait parlée et dont il lui a raccrochée au nez lui donnait l'impression qu'il ne voulait simplement pas avoir affaire à elle. Cette image que donnait Kamijou était si différente de celle qu'elle s'était faite de lui hier que Saten en resta figée. Uiharu, voyant que son amie était devenue une statue, commença à se faire du souci pour elle.

''Saten ? Tu vas bien ?''

La fille aux longs cheveux noirs se tourna lentement vers elle avec des yeux de zombie. Quand elle vit l'inquiétude dans les yeux de son amie, Saten essaya de sourire du mieux qu'elle put.

''...Je suis désolée, mais on dirait que Touma ne pourra pas venir te voir.''

Dans un premier temps surprise, Uiharu soupira de soulagement.

''C'est tout ? Tu sais, ce n'est pas la peine de faire cette tête pour ça. Tu m'as vraiment fait peur, j'ai cru qu'il c'était passé quelque chose de grave.''

''Ah-ah... Désolée''

Voyant le manque d'énergie dans la réponse de son amie, Uiharu comprit que ce n'était peut-être pas la seule raison pour laquelle Saten semblait déprimée. Il lui vint alors une idée pour résoudre le problème.

''Saten, est-ce que tu sais pourquoi Kamijou ne viendra pas ?''

''...Il m'a dit qu'il était trop occupé.''

Uiharu réfléchit alors un instant. ''Hum... Est-ce que tu m'as apporté ce que je t'ai demandé ?''

''Hein ? Ah oui, attends une seconde.''

Saten enleva son sac à dos et le posa sur le lit d'Uiharu.

''Ton ordinateur et ton brassard de Judgement. Tout y est.''

Avec un remerciement, Uiharu alluma l'ordinateur portable et entra dans la base de données de la Cité Académique avec un identifiant réservé aux membres de Judgement.

''Tu sais Saten, si Kamijou n'a pas le temps de venir nous voir, alors il y a peut-être une autre solution.''

''Sérieusement !?''

Les paroles d'Uiharu ranimèrent d'un coup l'intérêt de Saten, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte d'un petit problème.

''Minute, c'est impossible. Tu ne peux pas sortir.''

''En fait si. Je suis censée quitter l'hôpital cet après-midi.''

''Quoi ? Mais tu as failli mourir !''

''Apparemment le docteur qui m'a soigné est un génie qui est même capable de ramener les morts.'' Elle s'arrêta une seconde pour étouffer un rire. ''Malgré sa tête de grenouille...''

''...Alors ça veut dire...''

''...Que je peux aller moi-même à sa rencontre. Il suffit de l'attendre après les cours.''

''Mais comment tu sais à quel lycée il va ?''

Uiharu sourit et tourna l'ordinateur afin que Saten puisse voir ce qu'elle faisait. Sur l'écran était affiché un dossier contenant une photo de Kamijou ainsi que diverses informations sur lui, comme l'établissement scolaire qu'il fréquentait.

''D'après son dossier, il va à A Certain Highschool.''

Saten regarda l'ordinateur d'un air intéressé et commença à lire les informations personnelles de Kamijou.

''Ce n'est pas totalement illégal ce que tu viens de faire ? Je me demande ce que dirait Konori si elle te voyait.''

''Et bien, ce n'est pas comme si elles avaient besoin de l'apprendre de toute façon.'' répondit Uiharu. ''Et grâce à ça, on sait ce qu'on voulait savoir.''

Les deux amies rirent ensemble et décidèrent d'aller traquer Kamijou jusqu'à son propre lycée. Saten était bien décidée à faire des reproches à Kamijou sur son comportement dès qu'elle le verrait.

 _''C'était la dernière fois que tu me raccroches au nez Touma. Cette fois tu vas devoir m'expliquer pourquoi tu as été aussi rude avec moi.''_

* * *

Lorsque Kamijou traversa le portail de l'école il était de très mauvaise humeur. Après l'appel de Saten, Tsuchimikado l'avait mis à la porte en lui disant de suivre sa vie normale comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Il y avait juste un petit problème.

 _''Comment puis je faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé !? Je ne peux quand même pas rentrer en classe et dire : Bonjour Komoe-sensei, je me suis transformé en fille .'_

''Hum, mademoiselle ?''

Kamijou entendit une voix et se tourna dans sa direction mais ne vit qu'un espace vide.

 _''J'étais pourtant persuadée d'avoir entendu quelqu'un... Je crois que je suis vraiment fatiguée avec tout ce qui m'arrive.''_

''Je suis en bas mademoiselle !''

Kamijou baissa la tête et vit Komoe Tsukuyomi, son professeur de 135 centimètres, qui la regardait pensivement. Kamijou ne sachant pas quoi dire, chercha ses mots pendant quelques instants, mais ce fut Tsukuyomi qui brisa le silence.

''Es-tu la nouvelle élève ?''

 _''Hein ? De quoi parle-t-elle ?''_ pensa Kamijou.

''Excuse moi, mais on ne m'a informée de ton arrivée que ce matin, et le directeur m'a demandé de m'occuper de toi pour ton premier jour. Je m'appelle Tsukuyomi Komoe, et je serai ton professeur principal.''

Komoe lui fit un grand sourire, mais Kamijou était toujours trop surpris pour parler. Après une minute entière de silence, Tsukuyomi dit d'une voix gênée.

''Est-ce que tu peux me suivre ? J'aimerais te présenter à la classe.''

Pendant qu'elles marchaient dans les couloirs, Kamijou commença à évaluer la situation.

 _''C'est sûrement Tsuchimikado qui a fait tout ça, mais comment a-t-il pu me faire admettre dans une école en à peine une heure!?''_

Même après avoir été son ami depuis si longtemps, il y avait toujours des choses que Kamijou ne pouvait pas comprendre au sujet de Tsuchimikado. Plongée dans ses pensées, Kamijou ne remarqua pas qu'elle était arrivée devant la salle de classe avant que Tsukuyomi ne lui adresse la parole.

''Je vais annoncer ton arrivée aux autres. Reste ici et n'entre pas avant que je ne t'appelle.''

Tsukuyomi pénétra dans la salle de classe laissant une fois de plus Kamijou seule.

 _''Finalement on dirait que je vais pouvoir continuer à vivre normalement. Il faudra que je remercie Tsuchimikado pour ça...''_

''Allez, viens te présenter.''

Une fois qu'elle entendit la voix de Tsukuyomi, elle s'avança. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle comptait faire mais quelque chose l'en empêcha.

''Pousse-toi, tu me gênes.''

Elle fut violemment poussée par un adolescent aux cheveux blancs avant de faire le moindre pas.

* * *

''...Arrête de raconter de conneries ! Je te dis que les infirmières avec des oreilles de bunny sont plus mignonnes que des lolis avec des oreilles de bunny !''

''Quelque soit le costume à porter, les lolis seront toujours les plus mignonnes ! Donc une loli avec des oreilles de bunny sont les meilleures filles avec des oreilles de bunny !''

Tsuchimikado Motoharu était dans un intense débat avec Aogami Pierce, un garçon avec des cheveux bleus, des piercings et des yeux qui semblaient toujours fermés, afin de déterminer quel genre de fille portait le mieux des oreilles de bunny. Ne réussissant pas à trouver un accord, ils semblaient être sur le point d'en venir aux mains quand Fukiyose Seiri les interrompit avec un double coup de pied arrière dans la tête dont l'impact les firent s'envoler à travers la salle. Lorsqu'ils se relevèrent, ils croisèrent le regard noir de la lycéenne.

''Fermez la vous deux, vous m'ennuyez.''

Elle balaya la salle de classe du regard et s'adressa à Tsuchimikado qui était toujours sur le sol.

''Où est Kamijou ?''

''Oh, il n'avait pas l'air de se sentir bien ce matin, alors je crois qu'il est resté chez lui.'' Tsuchimikado se mit à ricaner. ''Pas bien du tout même.''

Cette explication sembla suffire à Fukiyose qui haussa les épaules.

''Bon, pour une fois que ce n'est pas lui qui cause des problèmes.''

Juste après que Fukiyose ait prononcé ces mots la porte de la salle s'ouvrit et leur professeur principale, Tsukuyomi Komoe, entra avec un grand sourire.

''Bonjour tout le monde ! Avant de commencer le cours, je voudrais...'' Tsukuyomi s'arrêta soudainement et semblait chercher quelqu'un. ''Où est Kamijou-chan ?''

La première personne à lui répondre fut Motoharu.

''Il m'a dit qu'il était malade et qu'il ne pourrait pas venir en cours aujourd'hui.''

Tsukuyomi observa son élève et adressa un fait troublant.

''Qu'est-ce que tu fais par terre Motoharu?''

''C'est une longue histoire et je suis sûr que ça ne vous intéressera pas''

''Tu as raison ca ne m'intéresse pas. Rassieds toi nous allons commencer le cours.''

Le cœur brisé par les dures paroles de son professeur, Tsuchimikado se leva avec difficulté et s'assit sur son siège. Sa tête le faisait encore souffrir à cause du coup de pied de Fukiyose mais il s'abstint de faire un commentaire dessus.

 _''Elle n'a même pas vu qu'Aogami était encore évanoui...''_

''Bon peu importe.'' Le professeur demanda le silence en tapant des mains. ''Tout le monde à sa place, j'ai quelque chose d'important à vous annoncer !''

Tous les élèves s'assirent sur leur chaise et attendirent que leur professeur prenne la parole.

''Aujourd'hui nous allons accueillir un nouvel élève, ou plutôt une nouvelle élève !''

Ces mots suffirent à réveiller Aogami qui sautilla d'excitation. L'idée d'une nouvelle fille dans la classe semblait le remplir d'énergie.

''A quoi ressemble-t-elle ?''

''Eh bien tu le verras toi-même !''

Tsukuyomi tendit sa main vers la porte. Elle parla suffisamment fort pour se faire entendre de l'autre côté de la porte.

''Allez, viens te présenter.''

Un adolescent aux cheveux blancs, aux yeux rouges, avec un corps mince et appuyé sur une canne entra dans la pièce _._

''…''

''Ce n'est pas du tout une fille !'' Aogami hurla en pointant le nouveau venu du doigt.

''Non, je ne suis pas une fille.'' L'albinos regarda Aogami comme s'il ne le voyait même pas comme un être humain. ''Je suis Accelerator, le numéro 1, et arrêtez de vous adresser à moi de cette manière si vous ne voulez pas tous mourir, bande de déchets.''

Cette simple phrase suscita une énorme réaction de surprise parmi les élèves. Pas à cause de l'insulte qui venait de leur être adressée, mais parce qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul type d'esper qui était désigné avec des numéros, les niveaux 5. Et celui qui était devant eux prétendait être le numéro 1. En d'autres termes, le plus puissant esper de la Cité Académique.

''C'est le vrai numéro 1 ?''

''C'est la première fois que je vois un niveau 5 en chair et en os !''

''Il vient de nous traiter de déchets, non ?''

''Pourquoi il vient dans notre lycée ?''

''C'est lui le nouvel élève ?''

''Sérieusement les gars, il vient de nous insulter là...''

''Tu crois qu'il accepterait de sortir avec moi ?''

Accelerator fit de son mieux pour ignorer les voix hystériques des élèves. Il balaya la salle du regard d'un air désintéressé avant de demander à Tsukuyomi.

''Où est le héros ?''

''...Qui ça ?''

Accelerator s'approcha de Tsukuyomi et lui chuchota quelque chose dans l'oreille.

''Kamijou ? Non, il n'est pas là.''

Accelerator grogna avant de tourner le dos à Tsukuyomi et commença à quitter la salle de classe. Il s'apprêtait à franchir la porte par laquelle il était venu mais la voix de Tsukuyomi l'arrêta.

''Attends ! Pourquoi es-tu venu ici au juste ?''

''Hum ?''

A la question de Tsukuyomi, Accelarator se rappela une conversation qu'il avait eue avec une petite fille du nom de Last Order pas plus tard que ce matin.

* * *

 _''S'il te plait ! dit Misaka dit Misaka en faisant semblant de pleurer pour émouvoir Accelerator!''_

 _Last Order était un clone crée à partir de l'ADN de Railgun, le 3ème esper le plus puissant de la Cité Académique. Dans le cadre du projet Sisters, plus de vingt mille clones du Railgun auraient été tués par Accelerator si Kamijou n'était pas intervenu à ce moment. Apparemment l'un des clones de Railgun survivants se trouvait dans les parages lorsque Kamijou s'était battu contre la magicienne du feu Chiro Kirin, et avait aussitôt partagé cette information à travers le réseau Misaka._

 _Lorsqu'elle avait appris la nouvelle, Last Order s'est mis en tête de s'occuper de son sauveur et avait passé la nuit à fabriquer quelque chose pour lui. Malheureusement au moment où elle avait décidé de lui donner, elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où était Kamijou. Alors elle avait décidé de confier cette tâche à quelqu'un qui saurait où le trouver. Et la seule personne à qui elle pouvait penser était un albinos qui vivait avec elle._

 _''J'ai dit non, sale gosse ! Je n'ai pas envie de voir cet abruti de héros, et encore moins qu'il pense que je suis inquiet pour lui !''_

 _''S'il-te-plaaaaîîîît ?'' Last Order, à court d'arguments, utilisa sa technique du ''regard de chien battu''. Cette technique eut sur Accelerator un effet immédiat et, s'il n'avait pas immédiatement détourné le regard, il aurait sûrement déjà cédé._

 _''Ecoute moi bien sale gosse, et regarde moi dans les yeux. Le héros a affronté des adversaires bien pires que cette fille.'' Accelerator ne mentait pas. Il avait vu Kamijou faire des choses extraordinaires et vaincre des magiciens avec seulement l'aide de sa main droite. Il savait qu'un adversaire sorti de nulle part n'aurait aucune chance de gagner contre lui. ''Je suis sûr qu'il n'y a aucun problème alors cesse de t'inquiéter pour rien.''_

 _''M-mais... Misaka a passé toute la nuit à fabriquer un cadeau pour le sauveur, dit Misaka dit Misaka en sentant des larmes dans ses yeux.''_

 _Même s'il savait qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter, Accelerator ne pouvait pas supporter de voir Last Order pleurer. Résigné, il décida de faire la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire pour réconforter cette petite fille._

 _''Raaahh ! C'est d'accord, j'irai voir le héros. Mais c'est uniquement pour lui donner le cadeau que tu lui as fait et pas parce que je suis inquiet, c'est clair ?_

 _''Ouaaaais ! Merci Accelerator, crie Misaka crie Misaka en sautant dans les bras d'Accelerator pur lui exprimer sa gratittude.''_

* * *

 _''Ca n'a pourtant pas l'air du genre du héros de sécher les cours sans raison. Ne me dites pas qu'il est vraiment blessé...''_

N'ayant pas trouvé la personne qu'il cherchait, Accelerator décida de rentrer chez lui et s'engagea dans le couloir. Lorsqu'il franchit la porte, il vit par terre la jeune fille qu'il avait poussée auparavant. Elle lui semblait étrangement familière, mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir pourquoi. Il la souleva par le col et la força à le regarder. La jeune fille semblait encore un peu étourdie, mais tous ses sens lui revinrent lorsqu'elle vit le visage de l'albinos.

''Accelerator !? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?''

Dès qu'il l'entendit parler, l'adolescent se rendit compte que le visage de cette fille était, à quelques différences près, le même que celui du héros. Et le fait qu'elle connaisse son nom alors qu'il ne s'était même pas présenté (ce qu'il n'avait de toute façon pas l'intention de faire) renforça la théorie qui s'était formée dans la tête d'Accelerator. Il s'adressa à Kamijou avec un sourire qui ne pouvait être que malveillant.

''Héros, pourquoi es-tu habillé en fille ? Tu te travestis ou quoi ?''

''Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois !'' Kamijou secoua ses bras devant son visage en essayant de dissiper le malentendu. ''Je ne suis pas habillé en fille, j'en suis devenu une !''

Accelerator haussa un sourcil mais son sourire amusé ne disparut pas de son visage. Cependant une petite voix timide interrompit leur conversation avant qu'il n'eut la chance de répondre.

''S-s'il vous plaît, j'aimerais commencer le cours...''

Kamijou et Accelerator se retournèrent pour voir Tsukuyomi qui paraissait au bord des larmes.

* * *

Malgré les supplications de Tsukuyomi, Accelerator était bien décidé à rester à l'école pour se moquer du récent changement de genre de Kamijou. Par chance, le regard implorant du professeur de 130 centimètres rappela à Accelerator celui de Last Order et c'est ce qui le poussa à finalement accepter de rentrer chez lui. Avant de partir pour de bon, il avait cependant fait promettre à Kamijou de lui fournir une explication plus tard.

A présent Tsukuyomi essayait de remettre les choses en ordre dans sa salle de classe, une tâche rendue difficile par Aogami qui était persuadé que son professeur lui avait menti au sujet de la nouvelle élève.

''Bref, reprenons là où nous en étions...''

Kamijou entra dans la classe sans attendre et se montra à ses camarades. Après le chahut qu'avait causé Accelerator, les élèves étaient beaucoup moins excités qu'ils n'auraient du l'être, à l'exception d'Aogami qui était ravi de voir une fille aussi mignonne rejoindre sa classe. Kamijou était bien contente que son arrivée se fasse dans le calme. Après tous les événements malchanceux qui lui étaient tombés dessus depuis ce matin, elle se disait que cette journée ne pouvait de toute façon pas empirer. Evidemment, c'était sous-estimer la poisse qui lui collait à la peau.

''Voici votre nouvelle camarade...'' Tsukuyomi s'arrêta pour lire le nom de la nouvelle élève sur une feuille de papier. ''Son nom est Kami-..''

Le professeur écarquilla les yeux et se tourna vers la fille aux cheveux hérissés. ''...c'est une blague ?''

A ce moment Kamijou comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas mais elle se contenta de fixer Tsukuyomi sans rien dire. Quand elle comprit qu'elle n'obtiendrait pas de réponse, Tsukuyomi se retourna vers l'ensemble de la classe et dit d'une petite voix.

''Votre nouvelle camarade de classe... Kamijou Kyouka''

''…''

Pendant un instant, personne n'osa prononcer le moindre mot. Mais lorsque l'information parvint au cerveau des élèves de la classe, ils crièrent tous à l'unisson.

''Encore une !?''

''Je commence à en avoir assez maintenant Kami-yan !'' Aogami hurla en levant les bras au ciel. ''Pourquoi faut-il que toutes les filles du monde soient déjà prises par toi ? Ta soif de harem ne s'éteindra donc jamais ?''

Fukiyose lui répondit sèchement. ''Si tu veux mon avis, cette fille doit être sa sœur, ça expliquerait pourquoi ils ont le même nom de famille.'' Elle poursuivit en fronçant les sourcils. ''Et qu'est-ce que c'est encore que 'la soif de harem de Kamijou' ?''

''Erreur !'' Tsuchimikado s'immisça dans la conversation en mettant ses bras en croix pour montrer son désaccord. ''Même s'il ne fait aucun doute que Kamijou peut capturer le cœur de n'importe quel être humain de sexe féminin sans le moindre effort, je suis au regret de t'informer que Kamijou Kyouka n'est pas la sœur de Kamijou Touma !''

''Hein !? Alors pourquoi ont-ils le même nom de famille ?''

''C'est simple.'' Tsuchimikado rajusta ses lunettes et pointa son doigt vers la nouvelle élève. ''Cette fille est la FEMME de Kami-yan !''

L'ensemble de la classe se retrouva abasourdi par cette révélation et même Fukiyose semblait croire à l'histoire de Tsuchimikado. Mais c'est également à ce moment que Kamijou craqua enfin.

''Tsuchimikadoooooo !'' Kamijou se jeta au cou de son ami et se mit à le secouer dans tous les sens. ''Arrête de rendre ma vie plus misérable qu'elle ne l'est déjà en répandant de fausses rumeurs sur mon compte !''

Kamijou n'arrivait pas à y croire. Son ami en qui il avait confiance, la seule personne à qui il avait révélé volontairement sa transformation en fille, utilisait maintenant ce secret pour se moquer de lui.

Pendant qu'ils se battaient, les autres élèves commencèrent à répandre des rumeurs entre eux.

''Alors au final, vous croyez que c'est vraiment sa femme ou pas ?''

''Personnellement, plus rien ne m'étonne concernant Kamijou''

''Est-ce que je suis vraiment le seul à s'être rendu compte qu'Accelerator nous a insultés ou quoi ?''

''Mais ils sont encore au lycée, c'est super tôt pour se marier !''

''Ca suffit maintenant !''

Kamijou arrêta de frapper Tsuchimikado pour essayer d'empêcher ses amis de détruire sa réputation. La situation avait dégénéré à un niveau incroyable et il risquait d'être victime d'horribles rumeurs pour le reste de sa scolarité s'il ne réglait pas cet énorme malentendu maintenant. Du coin de l'oeil, elle aperçut Tsukuyomi qui était toujours trop stupéfaite d'avoir appris que son étudiant préféré s'était marié avant d'avoir fini ses études pour réagir. Elle profita de l'état de choc de son professeur pour sauter sur son bureau et s'assurer d'être le centre d'attention de la classe.

A présent que tous les regards étaient tournés vers elle, Kamijou essaya de trouver quelque chose à dire pour se sortir de cette horrible situation. C'est à ce moment qu'elle se souvint des paroles de Fukiyose.

 _''Cette fille doit être sa sœur, ça expliquerait pourquoi ils ont le même nom de famille.''_

Cette solution ne lui plaisait pas mais elle savait que rien d'autre ne pourrait la sauver. Résignée, Kamijou s'inclina sous le regard médusé de ses camarades et se présenta le plus naturellement possible.

''Mon nom est Kyouka... Kamijou Kyouka, et je suis la sœur de Kamijou Touma. Enchantée !''

* * *

 **Ehm... Il y a déjà beaucoup moins d'action dans ce chapitre que dans le précédent. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas le chapitre 3 est bien avancé et je peux vous assurer que vous ne serez pas déçus. Bon, ce chapitre était surtout là pour vous montrer comment Kamijou cache son secret tout en continuant de vivre normalement. C'est dans le prochain chapitre que commencent les (vraies) emmerdes. Pauvre Kamijou, je le fais vraiment souffrir n'est-ce pas ?**

 **Au fait, concernant le débat entre Tsuchimikado et Aogami, ce sont les lolis qui gagnent.**


	3. Girls Havoc

**Tsuchimikado : Hey, pourquoi ces corbeaux font-ils des cercles autour de ce cadavre ?**

 **Kamijou : Ce n'est pas un cadavre… c'est Patacrêpe-san.**

 **Corbeau : CAW ! CAW ! CAW !**

 **Patacrêpe-san : Aaahhh… Pendant combien de temps ai-je dormi ?**

 **Kamijou : Ca fait à peu près huit mois.**

 **Patacrêpe-san : ...Ah ouais quand même.**

 **Tsuchimikado : Est-ce que tu as une excuse pour cette attente, d'ailleurs ?**

 **Patacrêpe-san : Bien sûr que j'en ai une ! Le lycée...**

 **Kamijou : Tu avais toutes les vacances pour écrire.**

 **Patacrêpe-san : Pokemon Go...**

 **Tsuchimikado : Ca fait longtemps que plus personne n'y joue.**

 **Patacrêpe-san : J'avais la flemme...**

 **Kamijou : Ce n'est même pas une excuse !**

 **Patacrêpe-san : Okay ! J'ai compris, je n'ai aucune excuse pour mon retard. Je suis désolé pour avoir mis autant de temps à poster ce chapitre.**

 **Disclaimer : L'œuvre Toaru Majutsu no Index ne m'appartient pas, ni même ses personnages.**

* * *

Après bien des difficultés, Tsukuyomi avait enfin réussi à calmer ses élèves et à faire cours de façon à peu près normale. Ce qui était en grande partie grâce à Fukiyose qui avait commencé à donner des coups de tête à ceux qui causaient du désordre dans la salle de classe.

Cependant en dépit de tout, les élèves étaient toujours perturbés par la présence de celles qu'ils croyaient être la sœur de Kamijou. Ce comportement était tout à fait compréhensible et même Fukiyose mentirait si elle disait qu'elle ne jetait pas de temps à autre un regard dans sa direction.

Personne ne fut donc surpris que, au moment où la pause débuta, tous les élèves s'agglutinent autour du bureau de Kamijou en essayant de lui parler. Kamijou comprit alors la popularité dont jouissaient les élèves transférés dès leur premier jour.

Néanmoins elle trouvait certains garçons assez directs dans leur façon de lui adresser la parole et ne put s'empêcher d'avoir l'impression qu'ils essayaient de flirter avec elle (en particulier Aogami). Mais leur comportement était assez compréhensible, puisque dans leurs esprits ils pensaient que la sœur de Kamijou était la seule fille au monde qui ne pourrait jamais tomber amoureuse de lui.

Quand elle sentit que les avances des autres garçons commençaient à l'agacer, Kamijou se leva et essaya de se frayer un chemin parmi la foule. Ce n'était pas une tâche facile, surtout quand cet idiot d'Aogami s'agrippa à sa jambe dans l'espoir de rester avec elle. Le seul moyen qu'elle put trouver pour le faire lâcher prise fut de piétiner sans pitié la main avec laquelle il la retenait, puis de foncer hors de la salle de classe avant qu'il ne puisse la suivre.

Elle soupira de soulagement une fois qu'elle pénétra dans la solitude du couloir. Depuis ce matin sa journée avait été simplement horrible. Premièrement, elle s'était réveillée dans un corps de fille qui n'était pas le sien sans même savoir pourquoi, puis elle avait du supporter de se faire draguer par Tsuchimikado (une horrible expérience), elle avait ensuite été forcée de mentir à Saten, qui était son amie, avant de se retrouver soudainement à être l'unique centre d'attention de la classe, juste parce qu'elle avait prétendu faire partie de la famille de Kamijou.

''J'aimerais qu'un jour, il m'arrive quelque chose de bien pour changer.''

Après tous ces événements, Kamijou était heureuse de pouvoir enfin se retrouver seule. Ou du moins elle le croyait. Dans le couloir où elle se trouvait et qu'elle avait crue vide, se tenait une jeune fille à l'apparence normale, avec de longs cheveux noirs raides et l'uniforme féminin du lycée. Le seul trait distinctif de cette fille était la croix en pendentif qu'elle portait au cou. En fait Kamijou connaissait cette fille. Il s'agissait d'Himegami Aisa, qui avait été sauvée par Kamijou quand elle était encore un homme.

Les deux jeunes filles se fixèrent du regard et pendant un instant, Kamijou eut peur qu'elle la reconnaisse. Après environ une minute de silence, Kamijou supposa qu'aucune parole ne sortirait de la bouche de la fille et la salua avec un signe de la main. Elle réagit en lançant à Kamijou un regard perçant et, si ses yeux étaient des armes, Kamijou était persuadée qu'elle serait déjà morte.

''Je suis surprise que tu m'aies remarqué.'' dit-elle '' Les autres personnes ont l'habitude de passer à côté de moi sans prendre la peine de m'adresser la parole. '' L'expression dure de son visage se métamorphosa lentement en un regard vide et déprimé. ''Les gens me disent souvent que je manque de présence, ça doit être à cause de ça...''

Ce n'était pas le genre de réaction à laquelle s'attendait Kamijou, et elle ne put éviter de lui répondre par un rire gêné. Cependant elle se reprit rapidement et essaya de remonter le moral d'Himegami.

''T-tu dois te faire des idées.'' dit-elle sur un ton rassurant. ''Même si tu as cette impression, je ne pense pas que ça soit vrai. Après tout, tu es déjà intégrée à la classe depuis un bon moment n'est-ce pas ? Je suis sûre que tu dois avoir des amis qui tiennent à toi.'' Ce n'était qu'un discours improvisé, mais Kamijou avait fait de son mieux pour sortir ces idées noires de la tête d'Himegami. Mais cette-dernière se contenta de fixer Kamijou en n'ayant absolument pas l'air convaincue.

''Ne mens pas de façon si évidente,'' répondit-elle. ''La moitié des gens de la classe ne savent même pas qui je suis.''

Devant les mots d'Himegami, Kamijou réalisa que la jeune fille avait une image extrêmemnt négative d'elle-même. Et avec la nature de Kamijou, il était impossible qu'elle laisse Himegami se morfondre sans tenter de lui remonter le moral. Le seul problème était que Kamijou n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qu'elle devait faire. Alors qu'elle réfléchissait à ce qu'elle allait dire, elle entendit quelqu'un lui parler depuis la classe.

''Hey, Kyouka-chan !'' Kamijou et Himegami se retournèrent et virent l'une de leurs camarades de classe s'avancer vers elles avec un sourire. Elle était suivie par un groupe de trois autres filles du lycée qui marchaient derrière elle. ''Est-ce que tu voudrais déjeuner avec nous ? On avait envie de faire connaissance avec toi puisque tu es nouvelle et...'' elle rougit légèrement et sourit de façon gênée. ''...devenir amies, si ça ne te dérange pas.''

Les nouvelles arrivantes regardèrent Kamijou en attendant sa réponse, sans se douter du tourment qu'elles lui faisaient endurer. Kamijou n'était pas très à l'aise avec l'idée de manger uniquement en compagnie de filles. Même si elle en avait désormais l'apparence, à l'intérieur elle avait toujours une âme de garçon. Mais en même temps, elle se rendit compte que c'était l'occasion parfaite pour aider Himegami.

''Okay, mais...'' Elle attrapa le bras d'Himegami et la mit sous le nez des autres filles. ''J'accepterais uniquement si Himegami vient avec nous !''

Le plan de Kamijou était simple, mais sans failles (d'après elle). En forçant Himegami à traîner avec d'autres membres de la classe, elle se rendrait forcément compte que beaucoup de gens la reconnaissent et la considèrent comme une amie. C'était le meilleur moyen pour qu'elle arrête de se morfondre à cause de-

''Je suis désolée de te demander ça mais...'' La fille qui lui avait fait cette proposition inclina la tête d'une manière surprise. ''...Qui est Himegami ?''

''…''

Kamijou était trop choquée pour répondre, et le couloir tomba dans un silence inquiétant. Après une éternité, le ton dépressif d'Himegami se fit entendre.

''Tu vois, je te l'avais dit,'' déclara Himegami d'une voix sombre. ''Personne ne prend la peine de se souvenir de moi.''

Himegami se retourna et s'éloigna, consciente que de toute façon personne ne remarquerait son départ.

''Attends Himegami, ne pars pas.''

Himegami se retourna et vit Kamijou qui avait couru derrière elle. Elle était surprise, c'était la deuxième fois en moins d'une journée que quelqu'un l'avait remarquée. Nouveau record personnel.

''Tu ne devrais pas partir comme ça,'' dit Kamijou. ''Les gens pourraient finir par s'inquiéter si tu continues de disparaître sans prévenir.

''Ce n'est pas vrai, tu viens juste de le voir toi-même,'' Himegami répondit sur un ton neutre. ''En fait il n'y a pas une seule personne dans ce monde qui fasse attention à moi. Mais je peux l'accepter, ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais changer les choses après tout...''

''Tu exagères encore,'' Kamijou hocha la tête en signe de désapprobation. ''Il doit bien y avoir quelqu'un qui est important pour toi, tu ne l'as juste pas encore réalisé, c'est tout.''

Himegami se creusa la tête pour essayer de trouver quelqu'un qui correspondrait à la description de Kamijou. La première image qui lui vient à l'esprit fut celle d'une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs et dont le principal trait distinctif était la taille exubérante de son front.

 _''Quelqu'un d'important pour moi... Fukiyose peut-être ?''_ pensa Himegami après quelques instants de réflexion. _''Non. C'est vrai que j'ai une meilleure relation avec elle qu'avec la plupart des étudiants, mais en réalité nous ne sommes pas si proches. Nous sommes juste camarades de classe, pas vraiment des amies.''_

Et tout d'un coup, Himegami pensa à lui. A un garçon avec des cheveux hérissés, qui s'était battu pour elle et était allé jusqu'à perdre un bras pour la protéger. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, ce garçon était l'une des seules personnes à la remarquer de temps en temps, et à chaque fois qu'ils étaient ensemble son cœur ne pouvait s'empêcher de battre à toute allure.

Cette fille avait raison, il y avait bien une personne qui était importante pour Himegami.

''… Maintenant que tu le dis, c-c'est vrai qu'il y a ce garçon,'' balbutia la miko. ''Ce gars n'a pas grand chose de spécial, il est même plutôt ordinaire mais...''

Les joues d'Himegami se teintèrent de rouge et elle dut respirer profondément avant de reprendre. ''Il est mon sauveur. Il est le genre de personne à ne jamais laisser tomber quelqu'un qui a besoin d'aide. Il est allé jusqu'à risquer sa vie pour moi. Et, par dessus tout, il me remarque. Pas tout le temps, mais il s'aperçoit de ma présence plus souvent que les autres personnes.'' Himegami murmura cette dernière partie pour que Kamijou ne l'entende pas.

''Tu vois ? Je te l'avais dit,'' dit Kamijou avec un sourire. ''Et donc, ce garçon est celui dont tu es amoureuse, hein ?''

Au début Kamijou avait dit ça comme une blague, mais elle écarquilla les yeux quand Himegami lui répondit par un hochement de tête. ''Attends, sérieusement ?'' Kamijou ne put s'empêcher d'être surprise. Mais très vite, sa curiosité l'emporta sur son étonnement. ''Qui est-il ? Bon sang, ce gars doit être vraiment chanceux pour qu'une fille aussi mignonne que toi soit intéressée par lui. J'aimerais tant avoir ce genre de chance moi aussi...''

Himegami sentit ses joues se teinter d'une couleur cramoisie quand elle entendit Kamijou la qualifier de ''mignonne''. Elle remua les doigts d'un air embarrassé et lui répondit aussi calmement qu'elle le pouvait.

''Je t'ai dit que le garçon que j'aime a risqué sa vie pour m'aider, n'est-ce pas ? En fait, il aide absolument tout le monde, même si à cause de ça il doit finir blessé. Tout ça parce qu'il veut que tout le monde soit heureux, que tout le monde sourie à la fin. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que beaucoup de filles tombent amoureuses de lui. C'est pourquoi JE suis tombée amoureuse de lui.''

Inconsciemment, Himegami leva la voix et parla avec une passion brûlante. ''Je ne le vois pas de la même façon que les autres le voient. Pour moi, il est plus qu'un simple garçon courageux et généreux, il est celui qui m'a sauvé quand je n'avais plus aucun espoir dans ma vie. Il est mon héros, mon sauveur et l'homme que j'aime le plus au monde !''

Kamijou se sentait heureuse de voir la miko parler de quelqu'un avec tant d'affection. Même si en toute honnêteté, elle était aussi un peu jalouse de ce garçon qu'Himegami aimait à ce point.

Cependant en entendant la description de ce garçon et ce qu'il avait fait, Kamijou avait l'étrange impression de connaître cette personne.

''Tu sais le gars dont je parle, celui dont je suis tombée amoureuse, c'est ton... frère.''

Le cerveau de Kamijou mit quelques secondes pour comprendre ce que venait de dire Himegami. ''Mon frère ? Je crois que tu fais erreur, je n'ai pas de frèr-'' Au beau milieu de sa phrase Kamijou réalisa soudainement ce qu'elle voulait dire.

Pour entrer dans ce lycée, elle avait du se faire passer pour une fille du nom de Kamijou Kyouka. Elle avait du se faire passer pour la sœur de Kamijou Touma. Ce qui signifiait que la personne dont parlait Himegami tout ce temps était...

''Moi ?'' lâcha Kamijou d'un air stupide.

Elle n'avait absolument aucune idée de comment réagir. Elle avait toujours du mal à croire ce qui se passait mais il n'y avait pas d'erreur. Une fille était amoureuse de lui. Ce pauvre et malchanceux Kamijou Touma avait réussi à draguer. Et au moment où elle l'apprend, elle se trouve dans un corps de fille et dans l'impossibilité de répondre à ses sentiments. Kamijou ne pouvait décrire sa situation que par une énorme poisse.

''Tu vas bien ?'' demanda Himegami d'un air inquiet. ''Tu ne parles plus depuis tout à l'heure...''

Revenant à la réalité, le visage de Kamijou rougit quand elle regarda Himegami.

 _'' .dieu. Cette fille est amoureuse de moi. HIMEGAMI est amoureuse de moi.''_ Peu importe à quel point elle le répétait, Kamijou n'arrivait pas à croire que cette situation était réelle. Son coeur battait si fort qu'elle avait peur qu'il sorte de sa poitrine. _''Est-ce que c'est juste mon imagination ou bien est-ce qu'il fait plus chaud tout d'un coup ? Mince, cette situation est trop embarrassante pour moi... il faut que je parte d'ici !''_

Inconsciente du tourment qu'elle venait de causer à l'esprit pur et naïf de Kamijou, Himegami porta une main sur le front de son amie.

''Bizarre, tu n'as pas de fièvre mais ton visage est tout rouge. Si tu as besoin d'aller à l'infirmerie, je peux t'y accompagner si tu veux.'' proposa Himegami innocemment. ''Je te suis très reconnaissante pour ce que tu m'as dit, tu sais ? Tes paroles m'ont vraiment aidé, alors que je pensais que personne ne tenait à moi, tu m'as persuadé du contraire. Aucun mot ne pourrait exprimer à quel point je te suis redevable.''

''Eh?'' dit Kamijou tandis que son visage explosa en une teinte de rouge. Himegami sourit et dit, ''J'espère pouvoir te rendre la pareille un jour.'' Le sourire d'Himegami se transforma rapidement en un regard inquiet. ''Tu es sûre que tu vas bien ? Il y a de la vapeur qui sort de tes oreilles...''

''J-je vais parfaitement bien,'' réfuta Kamijou qui n'avait pas l'air bien du tout. ''J'ai juste été un peu surprise par ce que tu as dit !''

''D'accord... En tout cas sache que j'étais sérieuse, ces mots que je viens de prononcer sortaient du plus profond de mon cœur.''

''EEEEKK !?'' Kamijou rougit encore plus et s'enfuit à toute vitesse, laissant une Himegami incrédule derrière elle.

''Huh ?...Au revoir, je suppose ?''

* * *

''Oh, alors tu as compris qu'Himegami t'aimait.'' dit simplement Tsuchimikado en regardant Kamijou. ''Si une seule fille arrive à te mettre dans cet état, alors je n'ose pas imaginer ce que ça donnera quand tu réaliseras les sentiments que la moitié des filles de la Cité Académique ont pour toi.''

Après ce qui s'était passé avec Himegami, Tsuchimikado avait trouvé Kamijou assise dans un coin essayant de cacher son visage tout rouge. Peu de temps après, quand la fille aux cheveux hérissés lui avait raconté ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre, Tsuchimikado sourit et comme à son habitude, taquina Kamijou à sujet. Au moins maintenant, le teint de Kamijou n'était plus rouge d'embarras mais rouge de colère.

''Tu ne veux pas arrêter avec ça ? Je te parle sérieusement et toi, tu es constamment en train de te moquer de moi !'' dit Kamijou d'un ton exaspéré. ''Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, j'ai besoin d'aide en ce moment.''

''Mais je suis parfaitement sérieux Kami-yan !'' rétorqua Tsuchimikado faussement indigné. ''Tu es le seul à ne pas avoir remarqué cet harem de filles qui t'aiment au moins autant qu'Himegami.''

''Je jure que si tu prononces encore une fois le mot 'harem'...'' ragea Kamijou tandis que son ami sourit moqueusement. ''Plus important, il faut que je retrouve mon apparence normale aussi vite que possible.''

''Tu fais bien d'en parler justement,'' Le visage de Tsuchimikado devint soudainement plus sérieux. ''J'ai fait quelques recherches à ce sujet et je pense qu'il y a quelque chose qui pourrait t'intéresser.'' Tsuchimikado se leva et appela quelqu'un dans la classe. Quelques instants plus tard, le joyeux Aogami s'approcha d'eux.

''...Qu'est-ce que ce type fait là ? Ne me dis pas qu'il sait comment quelqu'un peut changer de genre.'' demanda Kamijou sans cacher son exaspération. Elle doutait fortement qu'Aogami puisse se montrer ne serait-ce qu'un peu utile. En réalité, elle ne pouvait pas plus se tromper.

''Alors c'était vrai !?'' demanda Aogami rempli d'excitation. ''Kyoka, tu es vraiment intéressée par la légende du harem ?''

''La... quoi ?''

''Tu ne la connais pas ? C'est une légende urbaine qui raconte que si un harem trop grand se forme au sein de la Cité Académique, alors la personne au centre du harem verra sa vie chamboulée.''

''...Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?'' demanda Kamijou incrédule.

''D'après la légende, cette personne obtiendra un pouvoir très spécial... S'il s'agit d'un garçon, il sera transformé en fille, et vice-versa. En clair, cette personne obtient le pouvoir de changer de genre !''

…

''N'importe quoi.''

''Au contraire ça explique tout !''

Les réponses de Kamijou et de Tsuchimikado étaient complètement opposées.

''Ne me dis pas que tu crois réellement à ces bêtises.'' Kamijou sentit la colère remonter en lui rien qu'à la mention du mot 'harem'. Mais cela n'intimida pas Tsuchimikado.

''Réfléchis un peu Kami-yan. Quelle est la dernière chose que tu aies faite quand tu étais un garçon ? Te connaissant, tu as sûrement sauvé une autre fille, qui est ensuite tombée amoureuse de toi et a ainsi rejoint ton harem.''

Kamijou se remémora les événements d'hier avec Saten et cette magicienne du feu. Tsuchimikado avait en partie raison mais...

''Même si c'est vrai que j'ai aidé Saten, je ne pense pas que ça suffise pour qu'elle tombe amoureuse de moi. Après tout, ce genre de choses ne se fait pas aussi rapidement...''

''On ne parle pas de vrai amour ici, Kami-yan,'' déclara Tsuchimikado sur un ton connaisseur. ''Mais disons qu'elle est juste un peu intéressée par toi. Ca suffirait pour la considérer comme membre de ton harem, et ça ne serait pas si surprenant que ça. Après tout, tu lui as littéralement sauvé la vie.''

Kamijou n'était toujours pas convaincue, mais elle décida de laisser passer pour faire avancer la conversation. Elle était désespérée de récupérer son corps et elle ne pouvait écarter aucune hypothèse, aussi stupide pouvait-elle sembler.

''Donc selon la...'légende du harem','' elle se tourna vers Aogami. ''Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour récupérer mon corps de garçon ?''

''Huh ? Ce n'est pas évident ?'' répondit-il surpris. ''Tu dois simplement accomplir à nouveau ce que tu as fait en tant que garçon.''

''… Et concrètement je dois faire quoi ?''

A peine eut-elle posé cette question que Kamijou sut qu'elle avait fait une erreur. Si les sourires narquois de Tsuchimikado et d'Aogami étaient la moindre indication, Kamijou pressentait que ce qui allait suivre ne serait qu'un énorme coup de malchance sur sa vie.

Aogami ne ressentit aucun scrupule à prononcer les mots que Kamijou redoutaient tant.

''Si tu veux devenir un garçon, tu vas devoir reconstruire un harem deux fois plus grand que celui que tu avais avant. C'est-ce que dit la légende en tout cas.''

Horrifiée, Kamijou se tourna vers Tsuchimikado. Son dernier espoir était qu'il lui avoue que tout ça n'était qu'une simple blague, puis lui révèle le vrai moyen pour retrouver son apparence. Mais comme toujours, la réalité était dure envers Kamijou.

''J'ai fait le calcul, Kami-yan,'' rit Tsuchimikado. ''Lorsque tu redeviendras un garçon, toute la population féminine de la Cité Académique fera partie de ton harem.''

* * *

Saten Ruiko et Uiharu Kazari marchaient en direction du lycée d'un certain garçon, ou plutôt maintenant d'une certaine fille aux cheveux hérissés.

''J'ai beau réfléchir, je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi Touma se comporte de cette façon avec moi. C'est comme s'il m'évitait.''

''Qui sait ?'' Uiharu haussa les épaules. ''Peut-être que tu as fait quelque chose de mal sans le savoir et qu'il ne veut pas te voir à cause de ça. Ou bien alors toute cette histoire n'est qu'un énorme malentendu et tu es juste trop parano.''

''Même si c'est le cas, il aurait pu me parler plus gentiment,'' souligna Saten. ''La dernière fois il m'a raccroché au nez sans même me laisser finir ma phrase !''

La fille aux longs cheveux noirs soupira, puis une seconde plus tard retrouva son enthousiasme habituel. ''Mais ça importe peu, puisque bientôt je vais pouvoir lui parler, grâce à la super technique totalement illégale de piratage d'informations d'Uiharu ! Prépare toi, Touma !''

''J'ai juste regardé son profil dans la base de données de Judgement, n'appelle pas ça une 'technique illégale' !'' rétorqua Uiharu.

''Ouais, ouais, si tu le dis... Il n'empêche que grâce à ça, je vais bientôt pouvoir le voir. Je suis tellement contente !'' s'exclama Saten avec un sourire.

''Je suis surprise que tu sois excitée à ce point juste pour aller voir quelqu'un.'' déclara Uiharu avec étonnement. Puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et elle sourit gentiment. ''Oh, je vois. Tu dois avoir un faible pour les garçons aux cheveux hérissés.''

Le visage de Saten explosa en plusieurs teintes de rouge en entendant son amie.

''Q-quoi !? C'est pas ça du tout ! J'ai juste envie de le remercier pour hier e-e-et a-après ça, on pourrait peut-être faire des choses ensembles, si l'occasion se présente.''

''Bien sûr,'' répondit Uiharu d'une façon pensive. ''Et quand tu dis 'des choses', tu ne penserais pas à lui faire des choses cochonnes pendant son sommeil, par hasard ?''

Saten commença à hurler avec un visage entièrement rouge d'embarras, tandis qu'Uiharu continuait à la taquiner en riant.

''Mais tu sais,'' dit Uiharu sur un ton plus sérieux. ''Si tu essaies, alors tu pourrais réellement sortir avec Kamijou''

''C-ce n'est pas ça !'' protesta Saten, son visage toujours rouge. ''Pas ça du tout !''

''Allez Saten. Si tu ne fais rien, alors il y a un risque qu'une autre fille te le prenne.''

''Je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas ça !''

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux amies arrivèrent à A Certain Highschool.

* * *

Lorsque la cloche signifiant la fin des cours retentit, Kamijou se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea lentement vers la sortie du lycée. La seule raison pour laquelle elle était venue en cours aujourd'hui était parce qu'elle pensait que Tsuchimikado puisse trouver une solution à son problème, ou du moins elle l'espérait jusqu'à ce qu'Aogami ne gâche tout en lui parlant de la 'légende du harem'. Si jamais cette légende s'avérait vraie, alors Kamijou n'avait pas d'autre choix que de former un harem autour de la version féminine de lui-même.

''Comment suis-je censé construire un harem de toute façon !?'' hurla-t-elle désespérée. ''Je ne sais même pas comment flirter. Est-ce que je suis vraiment condamnée à rester une fille toute ma vie !?''

Tandis que Kamijou était occupé à se plaindre, une jeune fille s'approcha discrètement de lui.

''D'abord tu t'enfuis à toute vitesse en rougissant, puis tu cries comme une folle dans les couloirs. Je commence à me demander s'il n'y a pas quelque chose qui cloche chez toi.'' dit la voix sereine d'Himegami Aisa.

''Eh ? C-c'est encore toi Himegami ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?'' Kamijou sursauta de surprise, elle ne l'avait pas du tout sentie arriver.

Mais quand elle vit le visage de la miko, elle ne put s'empêcher de se remémorer un événement embarrassant qui avait eu lieu il n'y a pas si longtemps.

 **Je suis amoureuse de Kamjou Touma**

Kamijou n'avait pas besoin de se voir pour savoir que ses joues étaient plus rougesque les cheveux de Stiyl.

 _''Bon sang ! Je ne suis même pas capable de parler normalement à une fille amoureuse de moi et je suis censé former un harem ? Ce monde est injuste !''_

Pendant que Kamijou se plaignait dans sa tête, Himegami répondit à sa question.

''Je suis juste venue te prévenir, il y a le gars bizarre de ce matin qui te regarde depuis tout à l'heure.'' déclara la miko. ''Je ne sais pas si tu le connais mais il a l'air de vouloir te parler.''

''Hein ? Quel gars bizarre ?''

Himegami ne répondit pas et se contenta de pointer du doigt le portail du lycée. Suivant du regard la direction montrée par son doigt, Kamijou aperçut un garçon aux cheveux blancs.

''Accelerator ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ?''

''Oh, alors tu le connais.'' déclara Himegami d'un ton neutre.

Quand il vit qu'elle l'avait remarqué, le garçon aux cheveux blancs s'approcha de Kamijou. Apercevant son regard surpris, Accelerator donna la raison de sa présence.

''Je suis venu pour que tu m'expliques ce qui t'est arrivé. Sérieusement, tu ne te souviens pas de ce qui est arrivé ce matin ?''

Maintenant qu'il le mentionnait, Kamijou se souvint qu'elle lui avait promis une explication pour se débarrasser de lui un peu plus tôt. Kamijou soupira en voyant le regard déterminé sur le visage d'Accelerator, il savait que quoi qu'elle fasse, elle ne pourrait y échapper.

''J'ai compris, je vais tout te dire. Mais pas ici, allons dans un endroit plus calme.'' La dernière chose que voulait Kamijou était que quelqu'un ne surprenne leur conversation et découvre son identité. Elle commença à sortir du lycée suivie de près par Accelerator. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de faire un seul pas avant de geler sur place.

Deux collégiennes se tenaient devant l'entrée. L'une étant une étudiante de taille moderne portant un bandeau à fleurs sur la tête. Mais c'était l'autre fille qui fit s'arrêter Kamijou. Il s'agissait d'une fille avec de longs cheveux noirs et une petite fleur sur le côté gauche de sa tête. Une fille que Kamijou avait essayé d'éviter depuis son accident. La fille qui était la cause de son changement de genre.

 _''Pourquoi est-ce que Saten est ici !?''_ cria intérieurement Kamijou. Le problème n'était pas qu'elle ne voulait pas la voir, mais plutôt qu'elle ne pouvait pas se montrer devant elle sous cette forme. Paniquée, elle se cacha derrière Accelerator et Himegami.

''… Qu'est- ce que tu fous, héros ?''

''Y a-t-il un problème Kamijou ?''

Kamijou essaya de se calmer avant de répondre à leur question. ''Je suis désolée de vous ennuyer avec ça mais...'' elle sortit la tête pour vérifier que Saten ne l'avait pas vue. ''… Il y a quelqu'un là-bas qui ne doit pas me voir. Est-ce qu'on peut rester comme ça un peu plus longtemps ?''

''Pas question !'' grogna Accelerator. ''Je veux te parler maintenant ! Arrête de te cacher derrière-nous et règle tes problèmes avec cette personne tout seul !''

''J-je ne peux pas. Pas dans ce corps...''

Pendant qu'Accelerator essayait de se débarrasser de Kamijou qui s'accrochait désespérément à lui, Himegami se demanda si elle devait aider ou non la fille aux cheveux hérissés. En temps normal, elle l'aurait laissé se débrouiller toute seule, mais elle pensait que cette attitude serait ingrate en son égard, considérant la gentillesse qu'elle lui avait montrée ce matin.

Après tout, elle avait pris la peine de la remarquer et de lui remonter le moral, ce que peu de gens auraient fait dans cette situation. Et donc, après avoir longtemps délibéré, elle proposa son aide.

''Kamijou, saute dans mes bras.''

''Eh ?'' Kamijou et Accelerator cessèrent de se disputer et regardèrent Himegami avec des yeux ronds.

''Je vais courir hors de l'école en te portant dans mes bras.'' expliqua la miko en voyant leur regards incrédules. ''De cette façon, tu n'attireras pas l'attention et la personne dont tu te caches n'aura pas le temps de te voir.''

''Il est impossible que je n'attires pas l'attention en me déplaçant comme ça !'' Les joues de Kamijou rougirent tandis qu'elle murmura. ''Et ça serait trop embarrassant de me faire porter par toi...''

En entendant la remarque de Kamijou, Himegami inclina la tête, inconsciente de l'impact que ses mots avaient eu sur son amie. Néanmoins Accelerator s'interposa avec un sourire.

''Au contraire, c'est une très bonne idée.'' Avant que même que Kamijou ne comprenne ce qui se passait, Accelerator la souleva et la porta dans ses bras comme une mariée.

''Huh ?'' Le seul mot qui put sortir de la bouche de Kamijou fut un son inintelligible.

''Allons-y héros,'' avec un mouvement rapide de la main, Accelerator alluma son collier électronique et entra en mode 'esper le plus puissant'. Avec une explosion, il s'envola dans les cieux avec Kamijou. ''VERS L'INFINI ET AU-DELA !''

En quelques secondes ils avaient déjà disparus.

* * *

Saten Ruiko tapa du pied sur le trottoir d'un air impatient.

''Où est-il ?'' demanda-t-elle. ''Il devrait déjà être sorti.''

''Va savoir.'' répondit Uiharu. ''Il a peut-être séché les cours, qui sait ?''

''Malgré tout, ça m'énerve. Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas à le voir ?'' se plaignit Saten. ''Est-ce que tu penses qu'il m'évite ?''

''Ce n'est pas impossible,'' suggéra Uiharu. ''Mais il est possible que ce ne soit qu'un simple malentendu. On devrait demander à des gens de sa classe pour être sûres.''

Une énorme explosion retentit à proximité d'elles, leur coupant le souffle en même temps. Au milieu, elles aperçurent une silhouette s'envoler dans les cieux.

''C'était quoi ça !?'' hurla Saten. ''Le sol a explosé d'un seul coup, c'était flippant. J'étais à deux doigts de me pisser dessus.''

''Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.'' dit Uiharu en tremblant. ''J'ai cru voir un garçon s'envoler en portant une fille dans ses bras.''

''Un garçon ?'' Saten écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. ''C'était Kamijou, j'en suis sûre !''

''Eh ?'' Uiharu tourna lança à son amie un regard sceptique. ''Je ne pense pas que l'on puisse affirmer que ce soit lui juste parce qu'il est un garçon. Il n'y a pas assez de preuves...''

''Mes pouvoirs d'esper me crient que c'était lui !'' cria-t-elle avec confiance. ''Pour moi, c'est une preuve suffisante.''

''Tu n'as pas de pouvoir, Saten.''

''Qui se soucie de ça ? Le plus gros problème c'est que maintenant je suis sûre que Kamijou m'évite volontairement. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il fait ça mais je ne vais pas le laisser sans tirer si facilement.'' Les yeux de Saten s'enflammèrent avec détermination tandis que Uiharu roulait des yeux derrière elle. ''Suivons les Uiharu !''

''...Ils ont disparus depuis un bon moment maintenant.''

Saten sentit toute son excitation disparaître quand elle réalisa que la silhouette dans le ciel était à présent bien loin. ''Quelle poisse ! Je voulais les suivre pour qu'ils me mènent jusqu'à Touma. Comment je fais maintenant ?''

Uiharu savait qu'il était de toute façon impossible de suivre quelqu'un capable de voler à cette vitesse, mais elle préféra ne pas le dire à son amie. En soupirant, la jeune membre de Judgement se préparait à partir quand elle entendit le son de quelque chose heurter le sol. Elle leva les yeux et...

''Saten...''

''Je n'aime pas ça...'' La voix de Saten était tremblante et des larmes couler à flots sur ses joues. ''Je déteste cette situation ! Si j'ai fait quelque chose de mal pour qu'il se conduise comme ça, alors j'aimerai qu'il vienne me le dire en face !'' Les gens qui passaient à côté se demandaient qui était cette fille qui pleurait ouvertement mais elle ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. ''Je ne sais pas pourquoi il m'évite, et je ne sais pas pourquoi ça m'affecte autant alors que je viens de le rencontrer, mais je sais que je déteste ce qui se passe en ce moment ! Pourquoi est-ce-que ça m'arrive ?''

Saten enfouit son visage dans ses mains pour cacher ses larmes, mais Uiharu ne pouvait pas s'ôter de la tête l'image de son amie blessée. Cette image déclencha en elle une émotion qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'éprouver...

Elle était énervée, et la cause de cette colère était un garçon qu'elle ne connaissait pas mais à cause de qui Saten était en train de souffrir. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse exprimer cette colère en mots, elle entendit une voix l'appeler.

''Saten, Uiharu, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?'' Une fille avec des cheveux roux attachés en couettes fit un signe vers elles, en portant sur son bras le même brassard qu'Uiharu.

Les deux filles aux cheveux noirs dévisagèrent la fille à couettes qui s'avancait vers elles. Mais l'expression confuse d'Uiharu se changea en un sourire lorsqu'elle la reconnut. ''Oh, bonjour Shirai.''

Shirai Kuroko fit rapidement un signe de la main à ses amies et s'immisça dans la conversation. ''Salut les filles, est-ce que vous avez entendu cette explosion vous aussi ? Je faisais une patrouille dans les environs quand j'ai entendu ce bruit. J'étais inquiète que des gens soient blessés, alors je suis venue vérifier la situation.'' Shirai haussa des épaules et soupira. ''Mais on dirait que je suis venue pour rien. Les coupables sont déjà partis et aucune des personnes présentes ne sait ce qui s'est passé.''

A la mention de l'incident Uiharu redevint consciente de l'état de son amie. ''En fait, nous étions justement en train d'en parler avec Saten quand tu es arrivée.''

Shirai fixa Uiharu en adoptant une posture pensive. ''Hum ? Vous savez quelque chose ?'' Elle tourna son regard vers ses amies et cria quand elle vit le visage de Saten. ''Saten !? Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures ?''

Réalisant que son visage était couvert de larmes, la fille aux cheveux noirs sécha rapidement ses yeux, mais son regard triste ne pouvait pas disparaître. ''Elle est déprimée parce que son petit ami fait tout pour l'éviter ces derniers temps.'' expliqua Uiharu.

''Ce n'est pas mon petit ami...'' interrompit Saten.

''Oh, donc c'est un problème de cœur.'' Shirai comprenait peu à peu la situation et fronça les sourcils ennuyée. ''Je savais que les garçons étaient des singes, mais celui là est encore pire que les autres pour n'avoir aucun remords à faire pleurer Saten !''

''En effet,'' Uiharu hocha la tête en approbation avec Shirai. ''Je n'aime pas dire du mal des gens, mais je lui en veux pour lui avoir fait du mal. Saten mérite mieux que ça.''

Les deux filles se cognèrent les points entre elles et, sur un accord mutuel, formèrent officiellement 'l'escouade de protection de Saten', dont la première mission consistait à insulter Kamijou Touma.

''Ce gars est nul, n'est-ce pas ?''

''C'est clair ! Saten ferait mieux de trouver un autre petit ami. En espérant qu'il ne la fasse pas pleurer cette fois.''

''Ou bien une petite amie... Au moins avec une fille, tu peux être sûre qu'elle ne se fera pas maltraiter. Peut-être pourrait -elle devenir la troisième roue dans ma relation avec Onee-sama ?''

''Il n'y a pas de relation entre toi et Misaka, Shirai...''

Saten ne put que regarder choquée ses deux amies essayer de manipuler sa vie amoureuse et insulter le garçon qu'elle aimait. Elle savait qu'elles avaient de bonnes intentions, mais Saten n'aimait pas la façon dont elles traitaient Kamijou.

''Les filles,'' Saten haussa la voix et ses deux amies se tournèrent vers elle. ''Vous ne devriez pas parler de lui comme ça. Je vais parfaitement bien, pas la peine d'en faire toute une histoire.''

Néanmoins le regard sceptique de Shirai ne disparut pas. ''Si tu vas bien, alors pourquoi pleures-tu ?''

''Huh !?'' Saten toucha sa joue et vit sa main. Son visage était à nouveau en pleurs sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. ''J-je ne pleure pas ! Je t'assure que je vais bien.'' Malheureusement le ton de sa voix ne réussit à convaincre personne. Ses amies ne doutaient pas qu'elle ressentait énormément de tristesse en ce moment.

''Ecoute,'' Shirai posa gentiment une main sur l'épaule de Saten. ''Je vois bien que tu es déprimée à cause de ce garçon, pas besoin de mentir.'' Elle regarda son amie dans les yeux et sourit d'une façon rassurante. ''Ce dont tu as besoin en ce moment, c'est de parler. Alors sèche tes larmes et explique moi tout depuis le début, okay ?''

Après cela Saten laissa ses larmes couler sans retenue et serra son amie dans ses bras. Aucune des filles ne se doutaient qu'une silhouette avec des cheveux rouges les observait avec un sourire sadique.

* * *

Dans un grand vacarme, Accelerator et Kamijou atterrirent sur une rue du district 7.

''Et bien, je suis pratiquement sûr que cette fille ne nous suivra pas maintenant.'' déclara l'esper aux cheveux blancs.

''Gghb...''

''Héros ? Tu vas bien ?''

Bien qu'ils étaient à présent tous les deux sur le sol, Kamijou se cramponnait au corps d'Accelerator avec le regard vide. En y regardant de plus près il se rendit compte qu'elle était évanouie, et supposa qu'elle n'avait pas apprécié de voler à toute vitesse dans les airs. Il la jeta sans ménagement sur le trottoir.

''Arrête de te coller à moi, la seule qui en a le droit, c'est la morveuse.'' grogna-t-il.

''Q-quoi ? Que se passe-t-il ? Je suis mort ?'' La fille aux cheveux hérissés se réveilla en paniquant.

''Non, tu es vivant malheureusement.''

Kamijou aperçut alors le visage d'Accelerator et sentit la colère monter en elle.

''Toi ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de faire ça ? Je ne suis pas comme toi, mon corps n'est pas fait pour voler à cette vitesse,'' Kamijou porta une main à sa bouche comme si elle allait vomir. ''J'ai vu ma vie défiler devant mes yeux, il y avait beaucoup de mauvais souvenirs dans le lot. Dire que j'ai failli mourir comme ça...''

''Ouais, ouais, j'en ai pas grand chose à faire que tu meures de toute façon,'' Tout en écoutant Kamijou se plaindre, Accelerator sortit un objet de sa poche et le tendit dans sa direction. ''D'ailleurs avant que j'oublie, prends ça avec toi.''

La fille aux cheveux hérissés se tut et contempla l'objet qu'Accelerator tenait dans ses mains. ''C'est un... charme porte-bonheur ?'' Kamijou ne comprenait pas pourquoi Accelerator voulait lui donner un tel cadeau.

''C'est la morveuse qui l'a fait pour toi. Elle voulait te faire un cadeau quand elle avait appris que tu t'étais battu hier, et elle a passé toute la nuit à le fabriquer.'' répondit-il d'un air désintéressé. ''C'est la vraie raison pour laquelle je suis venu ce matin.''

Le visage de Kamijou rayonna de bonheur en entendant ces mots. ''Sérieusement ? Il y a une personne sur cette planète qui s'inquiète du sort de ce pauvre Kamijou ? Je suis tellemnt heureux !'' Elle sautilla sur place comme un enfant excité de recevoir un cadeau. ''Merci Last Order, je t'aime !'' cria-t-elle.

Accelerator fronça les sourcils d'irritation, mais se retint de frapper Kamijou pour respecter la promesse qu'il avait faite à Last Order. Il ne s'en prendrait pas à elle physiquement, mais il n'allait pas se gêner pour la maltraiter.

''Arrête de raconter des choses qui m'énervent avec ta voix de pute, connard de héros !'' Soudainement il réalisa quelque chose. ''Oh, j'oubliais. Tu es une pute maintenant.''

Toute l'excitation de Kamijou disparut quand elle entendit les dures paroles d'Accelerator, et elle s'effondra sur le sol d'un air abattu. ''Je sais très bien que je suis devenue une fille, pas la peine de me le répéter. Ca me déprime rien que d'y penser...''

''Je m'en fous.'' déclara l'esper en tendant sa main qui tenait le porte-bonheur. ''Dépêche-toi de prendre ce truc et après, je veux écouter ton histoire. Ca a l'air extrêmement drôle.''

Kamijou se serra la tête en se demandant pourquoi toutes les personnes qu'elle rencontrait trouvaient que son malheur était hilarant, mais elle décida de mettre ça sur le compte de la poisse. Elle s'avança pour attraper l'objet que lui tendait l'esper, mais elle remarqua quelque chose d'étrange quand elle vit son visage.

A la place du sourire moqueur qu'elle s'attendait à voir, Accelerator avait l'air...furieux ? renfrogné ? Non, ce n'était pas ça. Quand son regard se posa sur le charme qui se trouvait dans ses mains, elle comprit soudainement ce que ressentait vraiment l'esper aux cheveux blancs.

''...Est-ce que tu es jaloux parce que Last Order n'a pas fait de cadeaux pour toi ?''

Accelerator fixa Kamijou durant un moment sans rien dire. Puis il leva lentement sa main et alluma son collier. ''Ta mort sera longue et douloureuse, j'espère que tu en es conscient héros.'' L'esper tapa du pied et créa un énorme trou dans le sol, projetant de la terre et de la poussière dans toutes les directions.

''Je suis désolé ! C'était juste une blague alors s'il-te-plaît arrête ça !'' hurla Kamijou en agitant ses bras devant elle.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment, mais en quelque sorte l'esper aux cheveux blancs l'écouta et éteignit son collier. ''Bah, je suppose que je peux t'épargner pour cette fois... Allez, contente toi de le prendre, que je n'aie pas à voir ta sale tête plus longtemps.''

''O-ouais.'' Kamijou décida qu'il ferait bien de ne plus parler pour éviter d'énerver d'avantage Accelearator et prit le porte-bonheur avec sa main droite.

Cependant, ils furent tous les deux surpris d'entendre un bruit d'éclat de verre au moment où Kamijou le toucha. Lentement, comme s'ils regardaient un film au ralenti, la peinture se décolla, puis le charme tomba en poussière et fut emporté par le souffle du vent.

''…''

''… Est-ce que tu viens de détruire le cadeau que la morveuse t'avait fait ?''

''… Je suis désolé ?''

Les excuses de Kamijou n'atteignirent pas Accelerator qui ralluma son collier. ''Cette fois je vais vraiment te tuer !''

''Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès ! J'avais oublié que ma main détruit ce genre d'objets occultes.'' hurla Kamijou en courant. ''Quelle poisse !''

''N'essaie même pas de t'enfuir enfoiré !'' Accelerator fit exploser le sol et poursuivit Kamijou à une vitesse inhumaine.

* * *

 **Omake**

''Tu viens déjeuner, Kamijou ?''

Kamijou arrêta de ranger ses affaires scolaires et se tourna vers Himegami.

''Huh ?''

''Je répète : 'Tu viens déjeuner Kamijou ?' Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié qu'on devait manger avec les autres filles ?''

Kamijou se contenta de fixer la miko pendant quelques secondes. Puis, elle se souvint qu'elle avait effectivement fait une promesse de ce genre ce matin. Cela faisait partie de son plan pour aider Himegami, et sous n'importe quelles autres circonstances elle aurait été heureuse de pouvoir sauver quelqu'un avec un déjeuner plutôt qu'en se battant contre des magiciennes dangereuses. Malheureusement...

Au moment où le regard de Kamijou rencontra celui d'Himegami, la fille aux cheveux hérissés sentit ses joues virer au rouge. Depuis qu'elle avait appris qu'Himegami avait des sentiments pour sa forme de garçon, Kamijou était incapable d'interagir avec elle sans se sentir terriblement embarrassée.

 _''C'est ridicule, je ne devrai pas être embarrassée à ce point. Mais pourtant... c'est la première fois qu'une fille tombe amoureuse de moi, je ne sais pas du tout comment réagir !''_

Himegami, qui ne réalisait pas le chaos qu'elle avait causée dans la tête de la fille aux cheveux hérissés, prit la main de Kamijou et la força à la suivre.

''Q-qu'est-ce que tu crois faire ?'' demanda Kamijou en se faisant tirer par la poigne de fer d'Himegami.

''Et bien, tu prenais une éternité à te décider alors je t'emmène avec moi par la force,'' répondit Himegami sans le moindre regret. ''Et ne pense pas non plus à t'échapper, c'est toi qui as accepté ce déjeuner je te rappelle.''

Kamijou suivit à contre-coeur Himegami en direction de la cafétéria. Là elles virent les mêmes filles que ce matin assises à une table les attendant patiemment. Quand elles remarquèrent Kamijou, elles sourirent puis sautillèrent dans sa direction.

''Kyouka-chan, tu es vraiment venue, je suis si heureuse !'' s'exclama l'une des filles. Puis, quand elle vit Himegami, elle prit une pose pensive. ''Enchantée, je ne pense pas que l'on se soit déjà présentées...''

''En fait nous sommes dans la même classe depuis presque un an.'' répondit la miko froidement.

''Vraiment ? Je n'avais jamais remarqué...'' Bientôt la fille se tourna à nouveau vers Kamijou. ''En tout cas Kyouka, je suis vraiment contente que tu sois là ! Viens, je suis sûr que tu as plein de choses à nous raconter sur ton ancien lycée.''

Les filles s'assirent à une table et sortirent leur bento, sauf Kamijou et Himegami qui avaient chacune un pain acheté le jour-même.

''Hein !? Kyouka, tu n'as pas de bento ?'' La même fille s'exclama surprise. ''Si tu veux je peux partager le mien avec toi, ça ne me dérangerait pas.''

Bien qu'elle appréciait le geste, Kamijou refusa et mordit dans son pain en même temps qu'Himegami. Tout en mangeant, les filles parlèrent de tout et n'importe quoi, et le seul moment où Kamijou se sentit en danger fut quand elles l'interrogèrent sur sa vie avant d'être tranférée à A Certain High School. Evidemment Kamijou ne pouvait pas leur dire qu'il était leur ancien camarade de classe transformé en fille, et c'est pourquoi elle essaya de changer rapidement de sujet.

Jusque là Kamijou se débrouillait plutôt bien dans cette conversation jusqu'à ce que les filles abordent un sujet très problématique.

A savoir un certain garçon aux cheveux hérissés.

''Alors Kyouka, est-ce que tu peux nous parler de ton frère ?''

Kamijou resta confuse un instant avant de comprendre la question.

''Ah... Mon frère, tu veux dire Touma ?'' Kamijou répondit de façon calme, mais intérieurement c'était quelque chose dont elle ne voulait absolument pas parler. ''Pourquoi est-ce que tu demandes de toute façon ?''

''Et bien,'' Le visage de la fille se mit à rougir et elle répondit d'un air embarrassé. ''La vérité c'est que je suis intéressée par ton frère... Je veux dire, je suis amoureuse de lui !''

 _''Quoi.''_

Kamijou écarquilla les yeux et tourna son regard vers la fille qui venait de lui avouer indirectement ses sentiments. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de récupérer car les autres filles du groupe s'en mêlèrent.

''Eh ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu es la seule à profiter de la situation ? Je suis amoureuse de Touma moi aussi !''

 _''QUOI.''_

''Arrêtez de parler comme si vous étiez les seules concernées. En plus, je suis sûre que c'est moi qui aime le plus Touma ici !''

 _''QUOOOOOOOOOI !?''_

''Je ne peux pas laisser passer ça !'' Himegami qui avait été silencieuse jusqu'à maintenant cria au milieu de la mêlée. ''Touma n'est pas seulement la personne qui a sauvé ma vie, il est littéralement celui que j'aime le plus au monde. Je l'aime, et je l'aime tellement que j'aime être amoureuse de lui.''

 _''Himegami, si tu dis ça alors je vais être encore plus embarrassée la prochaine fois qu'on se verra.''_

Pendant que Kamijou mourait d'embarras dans son coin, les filles amenèrent leur dispute à un tout autre niveau. Dans cette bataille pour déterminer qui aimait le plus Touma, les filles qui parlaient comme des amies il n'y a pas si longtemps se mirent à se frapper entre elles, lançant l'une sur l'autre de la nourriture, des cahiers ou tout ce qui leur passait sous la main.

Entraînés par le flux des événements, tous les élèves présents dans la cafétéria rejoignirent la bataille de nourriture et bientôt, la cafétéria se transforma en un endroit de chaos le plus total.

''Alors Fukiyose, que penses tu de la nouvelle élève ?'' demanda le professeur Tsukuyomi à son élève.

''Et bien elle n'a pas l'air d'être une mauvaise personne, et elle s'est déjà très bien adaptée à la classe. Par contre, nous avons tous été surpris quand vous nous avez dit qu'elle était la sœur de Kamijou.'' répondit Fukiyose.

''C'était étonnant, n'est-ce pas ? Mais la vérité c'est que je ne le savais pas moi-même avant de la présenter.''

''Vraiment ? En tout cas j'espère qu'elle ne nous causera pas de problèmes, c'est une Kamijou après tout...''

A ce moment Fukiyose et Tsukuyomi entrèrent toutes les deux dans la cafétéria et le teint de leur visage vira rapidement au blanc.

Devant elles se dressait une scène d'apocalypse. Absolument tout ce qui se trouvait dans la cafétéria était en ruines, que ce soit la nourriture, les tables ou les élèves... Durant les premières minutes de la bataille de la cafétéria, les élèves avaient balancé ce qui restait de leur déjeuner, si bien qu'ils se retrouvèrent rapidement à court de munitions. Mais au lieu d'arrêter les dommages ici, Tsuchimikado avait sorti ses affaires scolaires de son cartable et les avaient jeté en criant ''Révolution !'', bientôt suivi par Aogami, Himegami et d'autres étudiants.

A présent, les cahiers et les stylos fusaient de toutes parts dans l'espace aérien de la cafétéria.

''Q-q-qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?'' balbutia Tsukuyomi incapable de retrouver son calme. ''Pourquoi est-ce que les élèves se font la guerre au lieu d'aller en cours ?''

A côté d'elle, Fukiyose balaya la salle du regard, puis fronça les sourcils quand elle aperçut Kamijou.

 _''Je le savais. Peu importe qu'il soit une fille ou un garçon, Kamijou est toujours la cause de plein de problèmes.''_

Elle interpella Kamijou en posant sa main sur son épaule. D'un geste brusque, cette-dernière se retourna et trembla sous le regard de mort de Fukiyose.

''C'est de ta faute, n'est-ce pas Kamijou ?''

''Quoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que je suis la première à être accusée ?'' répondit-elle en essayant désespérément de s'en sortir.

''Et bien, c'est parce que ton nom de famille est Kamijou, alors tu es forcément en lien avec ce massacre.'' dit Fukiyose avec assurance. ''Maintenant tu ferais mieux d'avouer et de m'expliquer pourquoi Himegami essaie d'étrangler les autres filles.''

La fille aux cheveux hérissés tourna la tête et aperçut effectivement la miko affronter ses camarades de classe dans un combat avec pour enjeu l'amour d'un garçon aux cheveux hérissés.

''Je n'avais pas envie d'en arriver là mais on dirait que je n'ai plus le choix maintenant. C'est moi qui aime le plus Touma, et je vais le prouver maintenant !'' Himegami porta la main à son cou et arracha le pendentif en forme de croix qui y était accroché. ''Maintenant vous allez tous mourir ! Hahahahahaha !''

A ce moment toutes les lumières de la cafétéria s'éteignirent, et un nuage de fumée apparut au centre de la pièce. Bientôt, la fumée se dissipa et Kamijou aperçut la silhouette d'un homme portant une cape. Elle ne connaissait pas cette personne, mais avec sa peau pâle et ses dents encore plus pointues que celles d'Index, Kamijou comprit immédiatement ce dont il s'agissait. Himegami Aisa, une jeune fille introvertie et amoureuse venait d'invoquer un VAMPIRE dans son lycée, et si le rire diabolique qui sortait de la bouche de la miko était une quelconque indication, elle ne le regrettait pas du tout.

Au final, Kamijou n'avait qu'une chose à dire.

''C'est vraiment la poisse !''

* * *

 **Patacrêpe-san : Ca y est, j'ai enfin fini ce chapitre ! Ca faisait tellement longtemps...**

 **Kamijou : Huit mois.**

 **Patacrêpe-san : Je le sais et je suis désolé, pas la peine de me le rappeler sans cesse.**

 **Kamijou : Techniquement c'est toi qui me fais parler, alors est-ce que ça veut dire tu te disputes avec toi-même ?**

 **Tsuchimikado : Attention Kamijou, tu viens de briser le quatrième mur là.**

 **Kamijou : Désolé, mais c'est normal que je sois en colère non ? Ca fait une éternité que l'on n'avait plus entendu parler de cette fiction, certains pensaient même qu'elle était morte.**

 **Patacrêpe-san : Tu dis ça, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il ne t'arrive que des malheurs. Ca ne serait pas mieux pour toi que j'arrête d'écrire ?**

 **Kamijou : Eh ! Maintenant qu'on en parle, pourquoi est-ce que je ne fais que souffrir dans cette histoire ?**

 **Patacrêpe-san : …Parce que c'est marrant ?**

 **Kamijou : C'est injuste ! Même si l'auteur est un feignant qui update une fois par an, c'est toujours moi qui subit les conséquences !**

 **Patacrêpe-san : …**

 **Kamijou : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

 **Patacrêpe-san : Tu as raison Kamijou, il faut que j'arrête d'avoir cette attitude et que j'écrive sérieusement ! Sinon, les lecteurs vont se désintéresser de l'histoire et je vais me retrouver sans rien.**

 **Kamijou : L'auteur... Alors tu vas enfin prendre cette histoire au sérieux ?**

 **Patacrêpe-san : Ouais ! Je me dédierai corps et âme à cette fiction et je ne laisserai plus rien me distraire de...**

 **Tsuchimikado : Vous avez vu ? Les jeux Pok*mon soleil et lune viennent de sortir pour Noël.**

 **Patacrêpe-san : …**

 **Kamijou : ...**

 **Patacrêpe-san : Allez, à dans huit mois pour le prochain chapitre !**

 **Kamijou : Eh !**


	4. The SM Magician

**Shirai :Quelqu'un peut-il m'expliquer ce que je fais ici ?**

 **Patacrêpe-san :Ce n'est pas évident ? Tu t'occupes de l'ouverture du chapitre...**

 **Shirai : Je ne veux pas le faire.**

 **Patacrêpe-san : …Parce que tu as un rôle très important dans ce chapitre. En fait on peut même dire que tu es devenue l'héroïne de l'histoire. Je vais changer le titre pour :''A Certain Crossdressed Kuroko''.**

 **Kamijou : QUOI ? Je pensais que c'était moi l'héroïne de l'histoire. Est-ce que vous ne m'aimez plus ou quoi ?**

 **Patacrêpe-san : …**

 **Shirai : …**

 **Kamijou : Oups…**

 **Patacrêpe-san : Kamijou, en fait ça te plait de t'être transformée en fille n'est-ce pas ?**

 **Kamijou : Pas du tout !**

 **Shirai : Je savais que tu n'étais qu'un singe dégoutant.**

 **Kamijou : Arrêtez de me faire passer pour un pervers ! Je vous rappelle que c'est moi qui souffre le plus dans cette situation.**

 **Shirai :NE T'APPROCHE PAS DE MOI SINGE DEGOUTANT !**

* * *

''Alors tu es en train de me dire que, parce que tu as encore sauvé une autre demoiselle en détresse, ton corps est devenu celui d'une fille ?'' résuma Accelerator après avoir écouté l'histoire de Kamijou. Quand la fille aux cheveux hérissés acquiesça en hochant la tête, l'esper éclata de rire. ''C'est le meilleur développement que j'ai jamais entendu. Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu as des seins et une chatte comme une vraie pute ?''

''...Oui, j'ai vérifié ce matin.'' répondit Kamijou d'une voix faible, et Accelerator rit encore plus fort. ''Arrête de te moquer de moi comme ça ! Tu crois que je voulais que cette situation m'arrive ?''

Le garçon aux cheveux blancs mit sa main sur son ventre et tenta de se calmer. ''Bref, est-ce que tu as une idée pour redevenir un mec, ou bien est-ce que tu es condamné à rester dans cet état toute ta vie ? Personnellement, je trouverais ça hilarant.''

''Oh, j'en ai une,'' dit Kamijou. ''Apparemment, ma transformation est causée par la 'légende du harem', et pour retrouver mon apparence je dois construire un harem deux fois plus grand que celui que j'avais quand j'étais un garçon.''

…

Les genoux d'Accelerator l'abandonnèrent et il s'effondra sur le sol de rire.

''Je t'ai demandé d'arrêter de te moquer !''

''Impossible,'' répondit Accelerator. ''A chaque fois que je pense que tu ne peux pas être plus malchanceux, tu arrives à me prouver le contraire ! Ca faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas autant amusé.''

Les épaules de Kamijou s'affaissèrent de déprime. ''Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde trouve que mon malheur est amusant ?''

Après quelques minutes de fou rire incontrôlé, l'esper réussit à se relever et à parler normalement. ''Bon, même si cette situation est incroyablement drôle,'' Il jeta un dernier regard moqueur à Kamijou. ''Il n'y a pas quelque chose qui t'ennuies dans ton histoire ?''

''IL Y A TOUT QUI M'ENNUIE DANS CETTE HISTOIRE !'' hurla Kamjou.

''Non, je voulais dire,'' le regard d'Accelerator redevint immédiatement plus sérieux. ''C'est à propos de cette magicienne qui t'a attaqué. Tu ne penses pas que tu devrais t'inquiéter ?''

''Huh ?''

''Revenons sur ce que tu m'as dit, d'accord ? Après que tu aies battu cette magicienne aux cheveux rouges, elle s'est enfuie,'' Accelerator commença à résumer le récit de Kamijou. ''Cela veut dire qu'elle est encore en liberté dans la Cité Académique, n'est-ce pas ?'' Kamijou se contenta de répondre par un hochement de tête. ''Tu ne penses pas qu'elle aura envie de se venger ?''

Les mots d'Accelerator poussèrent Kamijou à réfléchir. De ce qu'elle avait retenu de son combat avec Chiro, c'est que la jeune magicienne n'était pas une personne très calme. Après la défaite qui lui avait été infligée, il était tout à fait possible qu'elle revienne se venger de Kamijou. Mais en même temps, Kamijou réalisa quelque chose.

''Ce que tu dis peut être vrai, mais dans l'état actuel des choses je ne ressemble plus vraiment à la personne qu'elle a affrontée.'' expliqua Kamijou. ''J'ai du mal à y croire moi-même, alors même si elle en avait vraiment après moi, je doute qu'elle pense que le garçon qui l'a humiliée a changé de sexe juste parce qu'il avait un harem.''

''C'est vrai mais...'' Accelerator interrompit sa phrase et prit un instant pour réfléchir. ''Et si elle s'en prenait aux autres personnes impliquées ?''

Ce qu'Accelerator voulait dire, Kamijou ne le comprenait pas. Dans sa tête il parcourut à nouveau la journée et les événements de la veille. Une magicienne sauvage était apparue de nulle part. Elle avait commencé à agresser Saten et son amie. Puis, Kamijou était intervenu lui-même et avait sauvé tout le monde.

 _Les autres personnes impliquées._

Et soudain Kamijou comprit le poids des mots d'Accelerator.

''Impossible...'' Tremblante, la fille aux cheveux noirs exprima à haute voix le scénario qu'elle redoutait le plus. ''Tu penses que Chiro va attaquer Saten !?''

Tristement, Accelerator répondit en hochant la tête.

* * *

Dans un restaurant du district 7, Saten, Uiharu et Shirai étaient assises à une table en attendant leurs commandes. Et évidemment, le sujet de leur discussion était un certain garçon aux cheveux hérissés.

''...Donc pour résumer, un garçon t'a sauvé la vie et depuis tu es tombée amoureuse de lui ?'' déclara Shirai après avoir écouté l'histoire de Saten. ''C'est tellement cliché et attendu, tu es sûre que tu ne t'es pas transformée en héroïne de manga shoujou ?''

''Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Shirai, on est dans la réalité ici. Si cette histoire était une fiction, ça voudrait dire qu'il y a un auteur et des lecteurs qui nous suivent, est-ce que tu imagines ?'' dit Saten.

Shirai sourit et répondit avec un air sarcastique. ''Oh alors dans la réalité, tu es une fille facile qui tombe amoureuse du premier gars qu'elle croise ? _Ça ne te met_ pas en valeur, tu sais ?''

Saten soupira et sortit son téléphone, fixant intensément le numéro d'un certain garçon aux cheveux hérissés. ''Si seulement je savais pourquoi il m'évite... Je voudrais juste avoir une relation normale, tu sais ?''

''Je n'aime pas me mêler des affaires des autres, mais honnêtement si tu veux que je te donne un conseil,'' Shirai se rapprocha de son amie et tendit un doigt dans sa direction. ''Oublie ce gars. Si il te cause autant de problèmes dès le début, alors c'est qu'il n'en vaut sûrement pas la peine.''

''Hrm... Je ne sais pas, qu'est-ce que tu en penses Uiharu ?'' demanda Saten à la fille au bandeau à fleurs.

Uiharu haussa les épaules comme pour dire 'fais ce que tu veux, ce n'est pas mon problème de toute façon', ce qui poussa Saten à soupirer à nouveau. Elle sentit alors une vibration dans l'objet qu'elle tenait dans sa main et entendit son portable sonner. Elle jeta un regard sur son écran et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant de qui venait l'appel.

''Oh mon dieu ! C'est lui !'' hurla Saten en lisant le nom 'Kamijou Touma' sur son écran. ''Qu'est-ce que je fais, les filles ?''

Avant que quiconque ne réagisse, Shirai se leva et arracha le téléphone des mains de Saten. ''Donne-moi ça. Je vais lui dire deux mots à ton copain.''

''Attends Shirai, tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Si tu l'insultes, alors il va vraiment ne plus vouloir me parler !'' supplia la fille aux cheveux noirs en agitant ses bras dans tous les sens.

Au fond d'elle la téléporteuse n'avait pas vraiment envie que Saten parle avec Kamijou, mais elle avait peur que son amie ne la blâme si elle en faisait trop. A regrets, elle rendit son portable à Saten.

''Fais ce que tu veux, mais sache que je t'aurais prévenue. Ne viens pas te plaindre après si les choses se passent mal pour toi.''

Saten sourit comme un enfant quand elle récupéra son appareil, et décrocha impatiente d'entendre à nouveau la voix de Kamijou.

''Allô Touma, ça va ? C'est Saten, si tu savais à quel point j'avais envie de-''

''SATEN ! Où es-tu en ce moment !?''A travers le téléphone, tout le groupe de filles entendit Kamijou crier.

''Touma ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe, pourquoi as-tu l'air aussi paniqué ?''

''Peu importe, dis moi juste où tu es.'' insista Kamijou.

Ne sachant pas quoi faire, Saten se tourna vers ses amies, mais ces dernières ne savaient pas savoir mieux qu'elle comment gérer la situation. ''En ce moment je suis chez Joseph, un restaurant dans le district 7. Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes ça ?''

Saten entendit Kamijou soupirer de soulagement à travers le téléphone. ''Ecoute, il va falloir que tu m'écoutes sans paniquer, d'accord ? Tu es en ce moment même peut-être en danger.''

''En danger ?'' dit Saten, confuse. ''Qu'est-ce qui est dangereux exactement ?''

''...Est-ce que tu te souviens de la fille qu'on a rencontrée hier ?''

A ce moment Saten sentit toute émotion quitter son corps. La simple mention de la magicienne aux cheveux rouges et du cauchemar qu'elle lui avait fait subir suffit à lui glacer le sang. Et bientôt elle se rappela. Elle se rappela de ce qu'elle avait ressentie à ce moment-là, en tenant le corps en sang d'Uiharu dans une mare de flammes. Le sentiment de faiblesse et d'impuissance qu'elle avait éprouvée tandis que son amie mourrait devant ses yeux.

Ce sentiment était différent de la douleur, il était plus intense, plus insupportable que tout. Il y avait un nom pour ce sentiment. C'était le désespoir.

Et c'est également à ce moment que le toit du restaurant explosa, et une silhouette entourée d'une pluie de feu s'approcha du groupe de filles. Saten leva lentement les yeux et vit une jeune fille à la peau pâle et aux cheveux rouges comme le sang.

''Yo ! C'est encore moi, la plus désespérante des magiciennes, Chiro Kirin ! Je t'ai manquée ?'' s'exclama Chiro en souriant. ''La dernière fois qu'on était en train de s'amuser, ce mec avec une main droite bizarre est venu nous déranger. Tu ne trouves pas que ça serait dommage que toi et moi, on se quitte sur ça ?'' Puis elle tendit sa paume vers Saten et en fit jaillir une boule de feu.

Bientôt Saten allait devoir revivre ce moment de désespoir.

* * *

Ailleurs dans la Cité Académique, une certaine fille aux cheveux hérissés et un esper aux cheveux blancs étaient en état de panique totale.

''Saten ? Saten tu m'entends ?'' Kamijou cria dans son téléphone mais abandonna quand elle ne reçut pas de réponse. ''Merde ! Accelerator, je crois que Chiro a retrouvé Saten ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?''

L'esper soupira et réfléchit un instant. ''Avant qu'elle ne soit attaquée, est-ce qu'elle a au moins eu le temps de te dire où elle était ?''

''Er... Il me semble l'avoir entendu parler d'un restaurant dans le district 7...'' répondit Kamijou. ''Attends il faut que j'y aille maintenant ! Désolé Accelerator mais je dois aller sauver Saten. A plus !''

Et juste comme ça, la fille à l'Imagine Breaker partit pour un champ de bataille, laissant derrière elle le plus puissant des espers.

En la voyant partir, Accelerator se demanda brièvement s'il devrait lui apporter son aide.

''...Pas mon problème.'' Accelerator se retourna et partit dans la direction inverse de Kamijou.

* * *

Le cœur de Shirai fit un bond quand le toit du restaurant explosa. En balayant le lieu du regard, elle put voir que les autres personnes présentes semblaient toutes aussi terrifiées qu'elle. A côté d'elle, Uiharu était évanouie et sa tête saignait profusément. Le temps qu'elle puisse confirmer que son amie était toujours vivante, elle entendit une nouvelle voix.

''Yo ! C'est encore moi, la plus désespérante des magiciennes, Chiro Kirin ! Je t'ai manquée ?''

Son attention se reporta sur l'endroit d'où provenait la voix. Là, perchée sur une table elle aperçut la source de la voix mystérieuse. Il s'agissait d'une jeune fille aux cheveux flamboyants qu'elle n'avait jamais vue.

''Hey,'' cria Shirai en se relevant et en pointant Chiro du doigt. ''C'est toi qui as fait ça ? Tu es folle ? On ne t'a jamais appris que c'était illégal d'exploser les restaurants ?''

En l'entendant, Chiro se tourna vers Shirai. Elle l'observa un moment puis décida de l'ignorer complètement, et s'adressa à Saten.

''La dernière fois qu'on était en train de s'amuser, ce mec avec une main droite bizarre est venu nous déranger. Tu ne trouves pas que ça serait dommage que toi et moi, on se quitte sur ça ?'' dit-elle en souriant.

Les jambes de Saten tremblaient comme des feuilles, et la peur l'empêchait d'articuler de façon suffisante pour former une réponse. Cela ne sembla déranger Chiro puisqu'elle tendit la paume de sa main devant elle et en fit sortir une boule de feu.

Saten ne pouvait pas réagir tandis que les flammes se rapprochaient d'elle, et elle ferma les yeux en sachant qu'elle ne pourrait rien faire pour échapper à ce qui l'attendait. Cependant elle sentit quelqu'un serrer ses bras autour d'elle et elle ne sentit plus la chaleur de la boule de feu.

En rouvrant les yeux, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était dans les bras de Shirai qui les avaient téléportées hors de la zone de danger.

''Eh toi !'' cria la téléporteuse. ''Non seulement tu m'ignores mais en plus tu attaques mes amies ? C'est quoi ton problème sérieusement ?''

''Non, la vraie question est : 'C'est quoi TON problème ?' J'essayais de m'amuser avec cette fille, pourquoi est-ce que tu viens te mettre sur mon chemin ?''

''T'amuser ?'' Maintenant Shirai était perplexe. ''Tu viens d'essayer de la tuer ! Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien y avoir d'amusant à ça !?''

''Bon sang, pourquoi est-ce que personne ne comprend jamais mes sentiments ? C'est comme si j'étais la seule capable de comprendre à quel point le désespoir est une émotion incroyable, c'est épuisant.''

Chiro secoua sa tête d'une manière désapprobatrice, comme si elle était fatiguée que tout le monde lui pose encore et encore la même question.

''Ce que je veux dire, c'est que j'ai l'intention de transformer ce monde en un enfer brûlant, incendier les arbres, rendre l'océan brûlant comme l'acide, tu sais ce genre de choses.''

''...Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux me faire comprendre par là.'' dit Shirai. ''Quel est le rapport entre ce que tu racontes et la raison pour laquelle tu as tout fait exploser ?''

''...Wow, tu ne comprends vraiment rien n'est-ce pas ? Dans ce cas laisse moi l'expliquer avec des mots simples pour que même quelqu'un comme toi puisse comprendre...''

Chiro leva ses bras et en fit sortir des flammes qui s'enroulèrent autour d'elle comme des serpents. Elle sourit et la lueur menaçante que reflétaient ses dents firent frissonner chaque poil du corps de Shirai.

''Je veux tous vous voir trembler de peur et supplier pour vos vies. Je veux voir votre sang teinter chaque parcelle de cet endroit. Mais plus important, je veux vous voir ressentir le désespoir.''

''L-le désespoir ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?'' demanda Saten. Ses émotions se laissaient transparaître dans sa voix, elle était morte de peur. Elle avait peur de ce que cette fille était sur le point de leur faire subir.

''Ce visage ! C'est exactement le genre d'expression que je veux voir ! C'est pour voir ce genre de visage que je suis née !'' s'exclama Chiro triomphante.

Shirai se tourna vers Saten, dont les mains étaient jointes sur la poitrine et qui avait toujours l'air terrifiée. ''Pars d'ici Saten. Enfuis toi aussi loin que tu le peux. Je vais m'occuper d'elle alors ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. En tant que membre de Judgement je ne peux pas la laisser blesser les autres à sa guise !'' dit-elle.

Saten regarda son amie, semblant encore plus effrayée qu'elle ne l'était déjà. ''J-Je ne peux pas faire ça, cette fille va te tuer. J'ai déjà vu ce dont elle est capable. Si Kamijou n'avait pas été là la dernière fois, moi, Uiharu et tous les gens impliqués seraient morts. Elle n'hésitera pas à t'éliminer si tu te dresses sur son chemin.''

Shirai donna à Saten le sourire le plus rassurant qu'elle était capable de faire. ''Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je ne risque pas de perdre contre une folle qui passe son temps à raconter des stupidités sur le désespoir ou je ne sais quoi. C'est mon boulot d'empêcher ce genre de tarés de blesser des innocents.''

''Wow, regardez tout le monde, nous avons un héros juste ici. Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle va battre le méchant avant que quelqu'un ne soit blessé. Oh attendez,'' Chiro regarda autour d'elle et fit semblant d'être surprise en voyant les corps sanglants qui les entouraient. ''C'est trop tard, tout le monde est déjà mort !''

''…Pars d'ici, Saten.'' dit Shirai durement. La dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait était que son amie soit impliquée dans le combat et finisse blessée.

''M-mais...''

''Tu es sourde ou quoi?'' demanda Chiro. ''L'héroïne vient de te dire de t'enfuir. Maintenant agis comme l'un de ces nombreux personnages secondaires inutiles et dégage de là !''

''Malgré ça je-''

''Tu ne ferais que me gêner ! Dépêche-toi de t'enfuir !'' cria Shirai en commençant à perdre à perdre patience. Son amie ne voyait-elle pas qu'elle essayait de la protéger ?! Elle ne savait pas si elle était capable de gagner, mais tant que Saten était là elle ne pouvait rien faire du tout!

''Shirai...'' Saten inspira profondément. ''Je comprends. Je vais m'enfuir aussi loin que je le peux. Mais avant ça tu dois me promettre quelque chose...''

Shirai ne pouvait pas voir Saten, mais sa voix était étrangement sérieuse. En fait, c'était peut-être même la première fois qu'elle l'avait entendue parler ainsi. Elle se retourna lentement vers elle.

Elle fut surprise de voir qu'elle n'avait pas un visage terrifié, mais plutôt une expression sérieuse. Avant même qu'elle ne puisse comprendre le nouveau visage de Saten, cette-dernière se mit à parler.

''Promets-moi que tu ne mourras pas. Je ne veux pas que ce soit la dernière fois que l'on puisse se parler comme ça. Je veux qu'un jour, on retourne déjeuner ensemble chez Joseph, toi, moi et Uiharu. Comme on l'a fait aujourd'hui.''

Shirai se couvrit le visage avec sa main comme si elle faisait un facepalm, tout en grognant d'exaspération. Elle était persuadée que Saten dirait quelque chose d'important, pas ce genre de répliques ringardes sorties d'un mauvais manga. Mais malgré ça elle ne put s'empêcher de rire bêtement. ''Je le promets.'' dit-elle.

Saten regarda Shirai droit dans les yeux et lui fit le sourire le plus gigantesque qu'elle ait jamais fait. ''Je vais te faire confiance alors. Mais sache que je ne te le pardonnerai jamais si tu ne reviens pas.'' dit-elle durement. ''Sache que même les morts ne s'en tirent pas facilement quand ils rompent une promesse qu'ils ont faite avec moi.''

''Tu n'as pas à t'en faire alors, parce que je ne mourrai pas aujourd'hui,'' répondit Shirai. ''Maintenant pars d'ici.''

''Okay,'' Saten commença à courir. ''Je n'oublierai jamais ton sacrifice, Shirai !''

Il fallut quelques instants à Shirai pour comprendre ce qu'elle venait de dire. ''Sacrifice ? Attends, ça veut dire que tu n'as jamais cru que je pourrais gagner ? Attends un pe- !''

Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse l'appeler, Saten s'était déjà fait la malle en portant Uiharu et il ne restait plus qu'elle et Chiro dans le restaurant.

 _''Bon... Bon sang, Saten !''_

Shirai se retourna vers Chiro qui avait l'air d'avoir la nausée.

''Aargh... J'ai cru qu'elle ne partirait jamais,'' dit la magicienne. ''Si elle était restée ne serait-ce qu'un peu plus longtemps, je me serais sûrement mise à vomir.''

''Je suis assez surprise. Tu en avais après elle mais pourtant tu l'as laissé partir assez facilement'' dit Shirai.

''Heh,'' Chiro rit sinistrement, envoyant un frisson dans le dos de Shirai. ''Je me suis simplement dit que ça serait plus drôle comme ça. Tu ne trouves pas ça amusant que ta copine se soit barrée en te laissant derrière ? C'est comme si elle t'avait larguée pour une autre fille, laissant derrière celle qui était prête à donner sa vie pour elle. Hehehe... Comment tu te sens maintenant que tu es seule ? Tu as peur ? Tu as mal ? Est-ce que tu ressens le désespoir ?''

''Non, je ne ressens pas le désespoir.'' déclara Shirai confiante. ''Ca m'énerve d'être considérée comme un 'sacrifice', mais je ne vais pas me dégonfler devant toi juste à cause de ce qu'a dit Saten.''

''Eeehhh !?'' La façon dont réagit Chiro était beaucoup trop dramatique, mais Shirai n'était de toute façon plus surprise. ''Tu es vraiment ennuyante ! Je pensais que ça serait marrant de te voir désespérée et me supplier de t'épargner, mais tu n'as pas l'air de vouloir agir comme ça de sitôt.'' Chiro soupira, mais très vite son expression ennuyée se transforma en une sourire malveillant.

''Bah, de toute façon je m'en fiche un peu maintenant. Je vais te tuer d'une manière lente et douloureuse, alors essaie au moins de me divertir en hurlant de douleur comme il faut. Ah, je suis si impatiente...''

Le visage de Chiro était contorsionné dans une expression d'extase, et de la bave coulait de sa bouche rien qu'en pensant à la souffrance qu'elle était sur le point d'infliger à un autre être humain.

A ce moment où l'attention de Chiro n'était absolument pas portée sur le combat, Shirai se téléporta juste devant elle et se prépara à lancer un coup de poing. Chiro n'avait jamais vu de téléporteurs avant, et l'élément de surprise réussit à lui faire reculer d'un pas.

C'était exactement la réaction qu'avait prédit Shirai, et elle piétina le pied de Chiro, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre. Alors qu'elle tombait, Shirai serra son poing et utilisa l'élan de la chute pour frapper Chiro de toutes ses forces.

Ne sachant pas de quoi était capable la magicienne, la stratégie de Shirai était de gagner sans même lui laisser le temps d'utiliser son pouvoir. Jusque là elle avait réussi à prendre son adversaire par surprise, à prédire ses mouvements et à lui asséner un coup puissant au visage. Il n'y avait qu'une chose qu'il lui manquait...

''C'était censé être un coup de poing ? Parce que ce genre de pichenette est très loin du désespoir que je recherche.''

Chiro se tenait toujours debout, et parlant avec le même ton pervers comme si le coup de poing de Shirai n'avait jamais eu lieu. En réalité, Shirai était loin d'être faible. Afin d'entrer à Judgement elle avait été forcée de subir un entraînement intensif et de renforcer son propre corps jusqu'à l'épuisement. Le résultat était qu'à présent, une seule attaque de Shirai était suffisante pour assommer le plus résistant des délinquants.

Pourtant, Chiro ne sourcillait même pas après avoir reçu ce même coup de poing de plein fouet. Cela montrait juste le fossé de la différence de force entre les deux filles.

''Après toute cette scène émouvante, je m'attendais à ce que tu vailles quelque chose, je suis teeeeeellement déçue,'' Même si elle semblait ennuyée, la joie dans la voix de Chiro était indéniable. Le sourire qui s'affichait sur ses lèvres ne pouvait rien annoncer de bon. ''Et c'est mon tour maintenant.''

Chiro tendit une main menaçante dans la direction de Shirai, et prononça sans hésiter une sentence de mort. ''Est-ce que tu sais ce que ça fait d'être incinérée vivante ?''

Tous les sens de Shirai lui hurlèrent de bouger, et elle se téléporta immédiatement derrière Chiro. L'instant d'après, une boule de feu sortit de la main de la magicienne réduit en cendres l'endroit où se tenait Shirai une seconde plus tôt. Les flammes continuèrent leur lancée et firent exploser la devanture du restaurant, touchant les clients qui étaient toujours à l'intérieur et ceux qui ne s'étaient pas suffisamment éloigné Shirai avait hésité, ne serait-ce un instant de plus, elle aurait été emportée elle aussi.

Pendant un moment, la téléporteuse ne put que regarder choquée les dégâts matériels et humains que Chiro venait de causer. Férocement, elle adressa à la magicienne un regard de haine.

''Toi ! Combien de personnes viens-tu de tuer !?''

Chiro ne semblait pas se soucier de la colère des yeux de Shirai, ni des vies qu'elle venait de prendre. Elle se contenta de tortiller sa mèche et de sourire d'une façon toujours plus menaçante.

''Tu n'avais pas l'air de prendre tout ça au sérieux, alors je me suis contenté de te donner un peu de motivation. Maintenant que tu es en colère, je me demande si tu vas faire comme dans les mangas et te transformer en une super guerrière super puissante et déchaînée. Ca pourrait être marrant à voir.''

La colère de Shirai se changea rapidement en incrédulité quand elle entendit ce que venait de dire Chiro. ''C'est tout ? Tu as tué tous ces gens parce que tu voulais me donner une motivation ? Parce que tu voulais t'amuser ?'' En voyant Chiro hocher la tête, Shirai serra les dents. ''Connasse... Tu te fiches complètement des sentiments des gens et tu les blesses sans aucune raison... Tu ne comprends pas à quel point c'est tordu ? Tu ne t'es jamais dit que cette manière de vivre était inacceptable !?''

''Je te l'ai déjà dit : .m'amuser ! Pour moi le désespoir est le plus magnifique de tous les sentiments. Je me fiche de ce qui est considéré comme acceptable ou non. Si une occasion m'est donnée de répandre la violence et le malheur, alors je n'hésiterai pas une seconde à le faire !''

''Espèce de tarée,'' L'humeur de Shirai avait depuis longtemps dépassé le stade de la colère. ''C'est la dernière fois que tu blesseras quelqu'un. En tant que membre de Judgement, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais.''

Shirai posa la main sur sa cuisse et prit deux pointes métalliques dans sa main. Avec un geste rapide, elle lança la première pointe en direction de Chiro. La magicienne sauta sur le côté et esquiva sans effort la pointe qui se dirigeait vers elle. Clairement en manque de motivation, elle bailla en mettant une main devant sa bouche et tendit l'autre main en direction de Shirai.

Une gerbe de flammes en sortit et se répandit partout devant elle, menaçant d'engloutir Shirai. Cependant, au moment où les flammes allaient la toucher Shirai utilisa son pouvoir et disparut. ''Ah, c'est vrai qu'elle peut se téléporter.'' Avant que Chiro ne puisse réagir, Shirai réapparut dans les airs à côté d'elle et la frappa avec un coup de pied au visage.

La violence de l'impact fit s'envoler Chiro et elle atterrit brutalement sur une table du restaurant, qui se brisa en deux suite à la pression. La magicienne se retrouva allongée sur le sol avec du sang qui coulait de sa tête et de ses blessures. Pourtant, malgré l'état de son corps, elle ne semblait pas du tout ennuyée puisque son visage se fendit en le sourire le plus large qu'elle ait jamais fait.

''AHAHAHAH !,'' Elle se mit soudain à hurler de rire. ''C'est ça ! C'est ce genre de douleur que je veux ressentir ! Je savais bien que ça serait amusant de jouer avec toi, il a fallu que je te motive un peu, mais maintenant je commence vraiment à adorer ce qui se passe.''

Ce que ressentait Chiro, c'était de la douleur. Le genre de douleur insupportable capable de rendre une personne folle, et qu'on voulait seulement arrêter de ressentir. Mais dans son esprit tordu, ce sentiment était sa raison de vivre et une fois qu'elle y avait goûté une fois, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en demander plus. Dans cet état d'esprit, Chiro commença à se relever pour reprendre le combat contre Shirai. Mais à ce moment elle s'aperçut avec stupeur qu'elle était clouée au sol.

''Ferme-la, tu me rends malade.'' Shirai se téléporta une dizaine de mètres au-dessus de là où était Chiro, et se prépara à effectuer le coup de pied qui allait mettre fin au combat.

La magicienne lutta pour s'échapper, mais quelque chose l'empêchait de bouger son corps. En baissant les yeux, elle vit qu'elle était retenue au sol par des pointes en métal. Les pointes étaient plantés directement dans ses cuisses et les paumes de ses mains. La douleur qu'elle subissait devrait être insupportable, mais dans son état actuel elle ne s'en était même pas rendue compte avant de voir les pointes elle-même.

Comprenant qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'échapper, Chiro ne fit rien tandis que le pied de Shirai se rapprochait à une vitesse impressionnante de sa tête. Enfin, elle soupira.

''Au moins, j'espère que ça va faire mal.''

* * *

 **Patacrêpe-san : *sigh***

 **Kamijou : Pourquoi est-ce que tu soupires tout d'un coup ?**

 **Patacrêpe-san : On ne voit pas beaucoup Kamijou souffrir dans ce chapitre...**

 **Kamijou : ...Tu n'essaies même plus de cacher ton but, n'est-ce pas ?**


	5. Meeting with a Teleporter

**Meeting with a teleporter**

 **Chiro: Désespoir-désespoir-désespoir-désespoir-désespoir-désespoir-désespoir-désespoir...**

 **Kuroko:Je crois qu'elle est cassée.**

 **Patacrêpe-san : Non, elle a juste vu ce qui lui arrivait dans ce chapitre.**

 **Chiro : Désespoir-désespoir-désespoir-désespoir-désespoir-désespoir-désespoir-désespoir-désespoir-désespoir-désespoir-désespoir-désespoir-désespoir-désespoir-désespoir-désespoir-désespoir-désespoir-désespoir-désespoir-désespoir-désespoir-désespoir-désespoir-désespoir...**

 **Disclaimer :L** ** **'œuvre Toaru Majutsu no Index ne m'appartient pas, et ça me remplit de désespoir.****

* * *

Shirai Kuroko se releva et frotta ses mains sur sa jupe dans une tentative de la débarrasser de la poussière qui s'était accumulée sur ses vêtements. Elle regarda ensuite la jeune fille aux cheveux rouges qui gisait inconsciente à côté d'elle. Après avoir reçu la dernière attaque de Shirai en plein visage, Chiro n'avait pas pu bouger une seule articulation. En fait, il était impossible de déclarer avec certitude que la magicienne était encore en vie. Pourtant Shirai se contenta de fixer longuement cette fille dont le sang ne cessait de couler et de se répandre sur le sol.

''Au final, on dirait bien que je ne l'ai pas tuée,'' soupira t-elle en jouant avec une mèche de cheveux. ''J'ai beau détester cette fille, je suppose que je ne peux simplement pas prendre la vie de quelqu'un comme si de rien n'était...'' Shirai sortit un objet métallique de sa jupe, qui fut identifié comme étant une paire de menottes.

Elle se pencha sur le corps de Chiro et procéda calmement à la tâche de passer les menottes aux mains de la magicienne. Mais son sang se glaça quand elle sentit une main s'enrouler autour de son poignet.

Les yeux de Shirai s'écarquillèrent quand ils rencontrèrent ceux de Chiro, qui la regardait avec une lueur d'excitation.

''Je dois dire, ce coup de pied était vraiment impressionnant. J'ai même cru que j'allais mourir à un moment.'' Serrant toujours le poignet de Shirai, Chiro se redressa et parla avec la voix la plus sombre possible. ''Mais bon, il semblerait que l'écart de puissance entre nous deux était tout simplement trop grand.''

Il n'y avait aucune colère dans la voix de Chiro, simplement du plaisir au fait d'avoir été blessée et de pouvoir blesser quelqu'un à son tour. La magicienne tira sur le poignet de Shirai et lui fit perdre l'équilibre.

Le corps de Chiro se recouvra alors de flammes, qui se répandirent également sur Shirai.

''Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh !''

Shirai poussa un cri d'agonie et tenta de se libérer de toutes ses forces, néanmoins Chiro refusait de la lâcher et l'emporta dans ses propres flammes. Après seulement quelques secondes, Shirai sentit sa volonté s'effondrer et elle s'écroula sur le sol.

La téléporteuse serra les dents en supportant la douleur des flammes sur son corps, et analysa rapidement les options qui lui restaient. Il y avait peu de chances que Saten ou quelqu'un d'autre ne vienne l'aider, la vitesse à laquelle elle s'était enfuie et son ''sacrifice'' en disait beaucoup. Le seul moyen pour elle de s'en sortir serait de se téléporter quelque part-

Elle s'arrêta. Où comptait-elle s'enfuir exactement ?

''Bon, on dirait qu'il est temps d'en finir. Et pour faire honneur aux derniers moments de ta vie...'' Shirai réfléchissait rapidement à une solution, mais elle entendait déjà la magicienne menacer sa vie.

''Je vais te tuer avec la technique la plus cruelle qui soit, la technique du 'copyright' !''

''…''

 _''Attends, quoi !?''_

Sous le regard déconcerté de Shirai, Chiro utilisa ses bras pour imiter un mouvement culte.

''Ka-''

 _''Qu...?''_

''-Me-''

''Attends, attends,'' cria Shirai avec une énergie qu'elle ne pensait même pas qu'il lui restait. ''Tu ne peux pas plagier cette attaque comme ça !''

''-Ha-''

''Je plaisante pas ! On va avoir des problèmes si tu continues !''

''-Me-''

Alors que Shirai la suppliait, Chiro lui envoya un regard qui semblait dire ' _Je suis une antagoniste, je me fiche des lois.'_

''HaAAAAAAAAAHH ?''

Juste avant que Chiro ne puisse commettre un honteux acte de plagiat, une fille aux cheveux noirs passa à côté de la téléporter et se positionna devant la magicienne. La fille leva son bras et serra son poing de toutes ses forces...

Et frappa la tête de Chiro avec un uppercut.

Le poing entra en contact avec le crâne de Chiro et la magicienne s'envola dans le ciel comme une balle de golf.

''-AAAAAAAAAHH !''

Le cri de Chiro s'effaça dans la stratosphère et bientôt il ne resta plus d'elle qu'un scintillement dans le cieux.

Bien qu'elle soit toujours au centre d'une mer de flammes, Shirai ne put rien faire d'autre que regarder au dessus d'elle incrédule. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir vu une scène sortie d'un dessin animé.

La fille aux cheveux noirs s'approcha de la téléporter et posa sa main sur son dos. Comme si la situation n'était pas déjà suffisamment invraisemblable, elle entendit un bruit d'éclat de verre et les flammes qui l'entouraient se dissipèrent presque instantanément.

''Tu vas bien ? Tu as eu de la chance, si j'étais arrivée un peu plus tard, tu serais morte.''

Shirai se releva lentement et douloureusement avant de tourner son regard vers son sauveur. Une fille plus âgée, un uniforme de lycée, une taille ordinaire, de longs cheveux noirs hérissés, et un regard qui semblait honnêtement inquiet pour la téléporter. Elle frottait son poing qui était endolori après avoir frappé Chiro un peu plus tôt.

''J'ai couru jusqu'ici parce que je voulais sauver Saten, mais je suis tombée sur elle au moment où elle est sortie du restaurant et elle m'a suppliée de t'aider.'' dit la fille aux cheveux hérissés. ''Puis un instant après, une boule de feu a explosé la devanture du magasin.''

''Tu es tombée sur Saten ?'' demanda Shirai

''O-ouais,'' répondit-elle d'une voix fatiguée. Shirai supposa que cette fille aux cheveux noirs avait découvert à quel point il était difficile de suivre Saten. ''Elle était terrifiée et j'avais du mal à comprendre ce qu'elle disait.

 _''Je le savais.''_ pensa Shirai. Elle essaya de se retenir de rire, mais c'est à ce moment qu'elle réalisa quelque chose.

''Attends. Si tu étais là quand cette boule de feu a explosé, comment peux-tu être toujours en vie ?'' demanda la téléporter ?

''Je l'ai... annulée, je suppose.'' répondit-elle avec hésitation, comme si elle ne savait pas si elle devait partager cette information.

''Comment ? Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un pouvoir qui pouvait en annuler d'autres !''

 _''Si. Est-ce que je suis si peu important pour toi que tu as oublié ça ?''_ pensa Kamijou incrédule. Cependant dans cette situation, c'était peut-être une bonne chose que Shirai ne réalise pas cela.

Shirai observa Kamijou pendant quelques instants d'un regard sceptique, avant de soupirer. ''Bah, peu importe. Merci de m'avoir sauvé,'' dit la téléporter. ''Je suppose que je vais devoir trouver un moyen de te remercier.''

''Non, non, pas besoin de ça !'' s'exclama Kamijou fermement. ''Je l'ai fait parce que je le voulais ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'une raison pour sauver quelqu'un.''

En entendant ces mots, Shirai sembla perplexe. Quand elle leva la tête et que ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Kamijou, elle fut surprise de voir à quel point il paraissait honnête et déterminée.

Puis elle explosa de rire.

''Oh mon dieu ! Je ne peux pas croire que tu puisses dire un truc comme ça sans être embarrassée. Qu'est-ce que tu es, une héroïne de manga ?''

Kamijou sentit ses oreilles rougir de gêne en entendant la téléporter se moquer de lui. ''Ce n'est pas si drôle que ça ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je ne supporte pas les gens qui blessent les autres sans raison !''

''Oui, je peux comprendre ça.'' dit Shirai en faisant quelque chose que Kamijou aurait pensé ne jamais voir sur le visage de la téléporter. Elle sourit. ''Tu es quelqu'un de gentil, je peux le voir. Cependant, tu devrais laisser Judgement s'occuper de ce genre de problèmes. Si tu continues, ça ne ferait que te mettre en danger.''

C'était la première fois depuis que Kamijou connaissait Shirai qu'il la voyait sourire honnêtement. A ce moment, le sourire de la téléporter était si éclatant que Kamijou se dit que cela ne la dérangerait pas de rester une fille toute sa vie si elle pouvait revoir ce sourire ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois.

''...Pourquoi est-ce que tu me regardes en bavant ? C'est dégueulasse.'' Et juste comme ça le sourire innocent de Shirai fut remplacée par une expression de dédain.

''D-désolée...'' dit Kamijou en baissant les yeux.

Les deux jeunes filles restèrent ainsi pendant un petit moment, Kamijou gardant les yeux baissés tandis que Shirai la fixait sans rien dire. Puis la téléporter brisa le silence.

''Comment t'appelles-tu ?'' demanda Shirai.

''Huh ? Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?''

''Tu sais, quand deux personnes se rencontrent, le processus social veut qu'elles se présentent l'une l'autre,'' expliqua Shirai. ''Donc je te repose la question: _Comment t'appelles-tu?_ ''

''...Le processus social ne veut-il pas également que tu te présentes avant de demander son nom à une personne ?'' répondit Kamijou.

''C'est vrai. Mon nom est Shirai Kuroko.'' Kamijou se retint de dire _''Je sais déjà ça.''_ afin de ne pas détruire sa couverture. ''Et toi ?''

''Je m'appelle Kamijou'' répondit la fille aux cheveux noirs sans réfléchir. ''Kamijou Kyouka-''

Aussitôt qu'il réalisa son erreur, Kamijou s'empressa de plaquer ses mains sur sa bouche mais c'était déjà trop tard. Il avait donné son vrai nom et maintenant Shirai allait réaliser qui il était, et quand elle découvrira qu'il s'est transformé en fille la téléporter va-

''Je vois. Kamijou... Pour une raison inconnue, ce nom me laisse un mauvais goût dans la bouche à chaque fois que je le prononce.'' murmura Shirai pensive.

 _''Okay, elle a non seulement oublié mon pouvoir mais aussi mon nom !? Où est-ce que ça se situe sur l'échelle des insultes ? Je représente quoi pour elle, un insecte ?''_ hurla Kamijou dans sa tête.

D'un autre côté, cela signifiait qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter que son identité soit révélée, même si Kamijou se sentait toujours un peu insultée.

Pendant que Kamijou était occupé à déprimer, Shirai se tourna et lui dit _au revoir_ d'un signe de la main. ''Bon, je vais aller retrouver mes amies maintenant. J'espère que l'on se reverra Kyouka.''

''O-ouais. A plus.'' Kamijou était au bord des larmes.

* * *

Pour la seconde fois en deux jours, Kamijou avait peur de rentrer chez lui. Enfin, Kamijou avait toujours peur de déclencher la colère de la nonne avec qui il partageait son dortoir, mais cette fois il avait des raisons valides pour être anxieux.

A présent Kamijou n'était plus dans le corps que connaissait Index, il était dans un corps de fille. Ce n'était pas le genre de situation qui était facile à expliquer, surtout à une personne avec aussi peu de patience que Index. Peu importe à quel point Kamijou se triturait le cerveau, il ne pouvait pas imaginer un scénario où il ne finirait pas mordu au moins une fois.

 _''Calme-toi Kamijou, ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer. Respire un bon coup et lance toi.''_

Kamijou ouvrit la porte avec appréhension, s'attendant déjà à voir une religieuse lui sauter dessus avec ses crocs-

''Oh, c'est Touma ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu es autant en retard aujourd'hui encore ?''

Kamijou avait imaginé beaucoup de scénarios. Le fait de voir Index et Tsuchimikado en train de l'attendre tout en discutant tranquillement n'était pas celui auquel il s'attendait.

Tandis que Kamijou essayait de comprendre la situation, la nonne se leva et se rapprocha de lui.

''Wow, il est vraiment une fille maintenant !'' s'exclama Index. ''J'avais du mal à le croire quand Tsuchimikado me l'a dit, mais on dirait qu'il ne mentait pas au final.''

La voix de sa colocataire ramena Kamijou à la réalité.

''Index ? Tu es au courant de ce qui m'est arrivé ?''

''Ouais, je me suis dit qu'il fallait mieux que je la prévienne avant qu'elle te voie. Elle était un peu énervée au début, mais ensuite elle a compris que ce n'était pas de ta faute.'' dit Tsuchimikado.

''Oui, peu importe ton apparence, pour moi Touma sera toujours Touma.'' déclara la nonne avec un sourire. ''Même si je dois avouer que ça fait bizarre de te voir comme ça. J'espère que tu redeviendras vite comme avant.''

''En parlant de ça, pourquoi tu rentres aussi tard ?'' demanda Tsuchimikado. ''Si tu veux vraiment redevenir un garçon, tu pourrais au moins faire l'effort de réfléchir à une solution avec nous !''

''Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais eu le choix. Moi aussi j'aurais aimé rentrer sans problèmes, mais j'ai dû courir pendant des kilomètres juste pour affronter cette magicienne et sauver Shirai. Quelle poisse !'' grogna Kamijou en baissant les épaules.

Kamijou réalisa trop tard qu'il aurait mieux fait de se taire, et pendant un moment personne n'osa parler. Jusqu'à ce que le silence soit brisé par le fou rire de Tsuchimikado.

''Je le savais ! Ce matin j'ai sérieusement pensé que tu ne croyais pas à la légende du harem, mais tu m'as bien eu Kami-yan !''

''Q-qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?'' demanda Kamijou d'une voix tremblante. Il savait au ton de la voix de Tsuchimikado qu'il lui réservait un sort terrible.

''Ne fais pas semblant de ne pas voir ce que je veux dire ! Tu savais que ça serait difficile de conquérir des filles comme tu le fais d'habitude, alors tu as décidé de commencer en visant une fille qui n'est pas intéressée par les garçons à la base. Une telle faculté d'adaptation et un tel manque de scrupules envers tes cibles...Tu es un génie Kami-yan !'' ria Tsuchimikado.

''T-O-U-M-A !'' rugit furieusement la nonne et à ce moment, Kamijou était persuadée qu'il n'avait plus aucune chance de survie. ''C'est quoi cette _légende du harem_ et pourquoi étais-tu encore avec une fille ? Est-ce que tu as des hormones à la place du cerveau ou quoi ?''

Index bondit sur Kamijou à la manière d'un prédateur fonçant sur sa proie, et se prépara à enfoncer ses crocs dans le crâne de la fille aux cheveux hérissés. C'est ce qu'elle comptait faire mais...

''Eeeeek !''

Un cri aigu et très peu viril sortit de la bouche de Kamijou, et en même temps Index s'arrêta.

''Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?'' demanda la nonne avec des yeux ronds.

''De quoi tu parles ?'' répondit Kamijou

''Ce cri féminin que tu viens de faire... qu'est-ce que c'était que ça !?''

''C'est juste le cri que je fais à chaque fois que tu veux me mordre !'' s'exclama Kamijou en levant ses mains pour protéger sa tête.

Frustrée, Index se rongea l'ongle du pouce et lança un regard furieux. ''Putain. Je ne peux pas mordre Touma maintenant, elle est juste trop mignonne.''

''Est-ce que tu viens de dire ' _putain_ ' ?'' dit Kamijou incrédule d'entendre un tel langage de la bouche d'une religieuse de 14 ans.

Pendant qu'elles étaient occupées à parler, Tsuchimikado sortit de nulle part ce qui semblait être un sac de vêtements et le tendit à Kamijou.

''Prends ça.'' dit simplement le blond.

Kamijou jeta un bref regard au contenu du sac, avant de s'empresser de le refermer avec un visage tout rouge. ''C'EST QUOI CE TRUC !?''

''Allons tu l'as deviné, n'est-ce pas ? Ce truc comme tu dis...'' Tsuchimikado se rapprocha de Kamijou et lui murmura dans l'oreille. ''C'est ton uniforme de fille.''

''Pas question que je porte ça !''

''Oh tu le porteras, fais moi confiance...'' Tsuchimikado prit une voix neutre et tourna sa tête vers le côté, comme s'il parlait à une caméra. ''Après tout ' _ils_ ' veulent te voir en uniforme de fille...''

D'accord. Kamijou savait que Tsuchimikado n'était pas tout le temps très sensé, mais ceci était juste au-dessus de ses facultés de compréhension. Tsuchimikado ne parlait à personne, il se contentait juste de faire face au vide.

''De qui tu parles ?''

''Des lecteurs qui nous regardent.'' répondit le blond.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, Tsuchimikado était enfin rentré dans son appartement, laissant Kamijou et Index à nouveau seules. Le seul problème restant était le sac posé au centre de la pièce et qui contenait l'uniforme de fille de Kamijou. Il n'avait aucune envie de le porter, mais il était bien forcé de constater qu'il ne pourrait pas aller au lycée sans le mettre.

Et donc Kamijou était confronté à un dilemme cornélien: porter des vêtements féminins ou abandonner l'école et passer le reste de sa vie enfermé dans sa chambre.

Après avoir jeté un bref coup d'œil sur l'horloge, Kamijou décida qu'il était trop tard pour penser à ces conneries.

''Index, je vais aller me coucher. Bonne nuit !'' dit Kamijou.

La fille aux cheveux hérissés se dirigeait déjà vers la salle de bain quand la nonne lui bloqua le passage.

''Touma, où est-ce que tu vas ?'' demanda Index en écartant les bras.

Kamijou haussa un sourcil et répondit avec hésitation. ''Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je vais dans la baignoire, pour me coucher.''

Index sourit à pleines dents et à ce moment Kamijou savait que le destin lui réservait quelque chose de cruel. ''Pas besoin de faire ça, tu peux dormir dans le lit avec moi. On est toutes les deux des filles après tout.''

 _''Qu'est-ce que...''_

Avant même que Kamijou ne comprenne comment, il était déjà allongé sur le lit avec une Index endormie à côté d'elle.

 _''Pourquoi est-ce arrivé !?''_ cria intérieurement Kamijou.

Il avait beau avoir un corps de garçon, son esprit était toujours celui d'un adolescent en pleine santé. Il était impossible pour lui de rester calme dans cette situation, pas quand les jambes d'Index frottèrent son entrejambe durant son sommeil.

 _''C-cette situation ne peut plus durer, je dois absolument faire quelque chose !''_ pensa Kamijou tandis que la nonne toujours endormie pressa sa poitrine contre la sienne. _''Si je dois dormir tous les jours avec Index alors qu'elle me touche pendant son sommeil, je risque de devenir fou !''_

Soudainement, Kamijou se souvint de ce que lui avait dit Tsuchimikado.

 _''Eh Kami-yan, tu sais que tu as des gros seins avec ce corps ?''_

Non, pas ça.

 _''Tu savais que ça serait difficile de conquérir des filles comme tu le fais d'habitude, alors tu as décidé de commencer en visant une fille qui n'est pas intéressée par les garçons à la base.''_

Oui, c'est ça ! Si Kamijou voulait redevenir un garçon, il allait devoir draguer ! Et si ce qu'avait dit Tsuchimikado est vrai, alors le meilleur moyen serait de commencer par des filles non-hétérosexuelles. En d'autres termes...

 _''Je vais essayer de draguer Shirai.''_

* * *

Au même moment, dans un dortoir de Tokiwadai, une certaine teleporter sentit un frisson dans son dos.

''Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression que mon innocence est en danger.''

''Blgh ?'' sa colocataire, Misaka Mikoto, semblait sidérée. ''Quelle innocence ? Tu passes ton temps à voler mes sous-vêtements et à me harceler sexuellement !''

''Pas maintenant, Onee-sama, j'essaie de réfléchir calmement.''

* * *

 **Tsuchimikado :C'est quoi ce truc ?**

 **Patacrêpe-san :C'est le 4ème mur.**

 **Kamijou:Vraiment ? Il a l'air tellement fragile...**

 **Patacrêpe-san :Attends, ne le touche pas !**

 _ ***Bruits de débris de verre.***_

 **Kamijou:...**

 **Tsuchimikado :...**

 **Patacrêpe-san :...**

 **Kamijou :C'était génial.**

 **Tsuchimikado :Carrément.**

 **Shirai :Vous allez l'air de bien vous amuser...**


End file.
